Childhood Blue
by MaiHikari
Summary: En la escuela existe el rumor :Si ves la puesta de sol por 51 días en cierta colina tu amor te corresponderá. Arthur lo considera una tontería, aún así decide a acompañar a Alfred en su estupidez en el lugar que jugaban cuando niños. Lo que no sabe es que en estos 51 días volverá a encontrarse con ciertos sentimientos que creía muertos. Basado en la canción Childhood Blue/Gumi
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Blue

Capítulo I

— ¿Nunca lo has oído?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ese rumor.

Como nuestra escuela es bastante pequeña no tenemos una cafetería o un espacio destinado para almorzar por lo que en general comemos en nuestro salón. A la hora de almorzar las niñas siempre se juntaban a hablar de tonterías, ese día no sería la excepción. Por supuesto yo jamás me sentaría con ellas, pues de por sí ya chillaban mucho y se escuchaban por todo el salón.

— Si ves la puesta de sol en el valle Patapsco por 51 días ¡tu amor te corresponderá!— No pude evitar soltar una risita, creo que esa había sido la estupidez más grande que había escuchado en mi vida. Dirigí mi mirada a la persona que comía en frente mío a la vez que susurraba "¿No lo encuentras estúpido?", grande fue mi sorpresa verlo levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde almorzaban las chicas.

Molesto observe sus acciones…apenas aquellas chicas se dieron cuenta de que mi buen amigo Alfred se dirigía hacia ellas, estas se sonrojaron y emocionaron.

— ¿Podrían contarme un poco más de esa historia? — Casi me caí del asiento al escuchar sus palabras… ¿De verdad él estaría interesado en una historia como esa? Lo encontraba increíble, sobre todo tratándose de Alfred. De hecho ni lo necesitaría; Alfred F. Jones es el más popular de la escuela, destaca en todo tipo de deportes, no es el mejor estudiante, pero por encima de todo por su atractivo tenía todas las chicas a sus pies.

— ¡Oh, Alfred! ¡No pensé que te interesaban estas cosas!— Exclamo una de las chicas —. ¡Ahora creo que me enamore más de ti!

— ¿Por favor…?— Pidió Alfred juntando ambas manos a la vez que les guiñaba con el ojo, por suerte ellas se aguantaron su insoportable chillido.

— ¡Ok! Solo porque se trata de Alfred— dijo la segunda chica —. Es en la cima de la colina más alta del valle Patapsco, aunque solo hay un problema… ¡es que nadie sabe dónde está! Es un lugar secreto.

— Ya veo…

Olvide presentarme: Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, estoy en segundo año de preparatoria de la escuela local de Baltimore, la cual estaba cercana a las afueras de la ciudad. Aquel chico del que les hable antes se llama Alfred Jones, es mi amigo de infancia. Hemos estado juntos desde primaria y desde que nos conocemos hemos sido inseparables. A pesar de su popularidad, jamás me ha hecho a un lado (excepto por cierta vez, pero no es tema ahora), al menos siempre me ha intentado de integrar a todo lo que tenga que ver con su mundo, a pesar de que se muy bien que el resto me mira como si fuese un bicho raro.

Al contrario de él, tengo buenas notas, no soy bueno en los deportes y mis aficiones son la literatura y la música. Simplemente un chico aburrido con el que nadie quiere estar, sin mencionar mi poco atractivo.

Alfred después de eso estuvo actuando muy extraño, lo sabía bien pues se sienta a mi lado. Luego de almorzar no me dijo nada y se quedó con la mirada perdida toda la clase, parecía que se sonrojaba y sonreía a la nada…parecía un tonto chico enamorado soñando despierto.

No sé porque…pero este último pensamiento me molesto de sobremanera.

Día 1

Una vez sonó la campana, Alfred salió a toda velocidad del salón de clases. Intrigado lo seguí, y vaya que corría rápido, solo lo pude alcanzar en mi bicicleta ya a las afueras de la ciudad. — ¡Oye!— Le grite deteniéndome ante él —. ¿Que rayos te pasa? ¿No que ibas a ir a mi casa después de clases?— Ni yo entendía porque estaba tan molesto, pero esa molestia se incrementó al ver que se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso.

— Ah…lo siento, Arthur, es que…—Dio una rápida mirada al cielo —. olvide algo urgente que debía hacer. Nos vemos mañana. —Le tome del brazo aún con mi mirada molesta.

— ¡Estás muy raro!— No me dirigió la mirada, solo atino a mirar el suelo —. No me digas que vas a buscar el lugar del que te hablaron las chicas— Volvió a guardar silencio, pero el aumento de su sonrojo lo delato al instante. No pude evitar reírme —. ¡N-no puedo creer que hables en serio!— Ya apenas podía respirar, mi amigo de infancia lucia molesto por lo que comenzó a avanzar por su cuenta—. ¡Oye Alfred!— Volví a alcanzarle—. Sube, yo te llevo—Me miro dudoso por un momento, aún se reflejaba en sus mejillas la vergüenza que sentía. Asintió tímidamente y se sentó atrás mío (suerte que mi bicicleta tenía asiento trasero), abrazándome para sostenerse —. ¿Sabes al menos a donde debemos ir?

— A la colina en la que jugábamos cuando niños…— De algún modo además de sorprenderme me molesto, no tenía idea del porqué, pero el saber eso me irritaba. Para mi ese lugar era sagrado y secreto para ambos, era solo de los dos…que algo más que no tuviera que ver con los dos interfiriera en ese lugar…

— ¿Y porque crees que es ahí?— Oí que soltaba una risita para luego susurrar.

— ¿No recuerdas, Artie?— Como odiaba que me llamara así, y él lo sabía, así como sabía que era imposible que olvidara ese lugar en el que compartí tantas cosas con él y sobretodo lo hermosas que lucen las puestas de sol allí —. Aunque ha sido tiempo desde la última vez que vinimos.

Andando a toda velocidad llegamos justo a tiempo a nuestro destino, cuando quedaban solo unos instantes para el comienzo de la puesta de sol. Nos sentamos en el prado y contemplamos los colores que iban haciendo aparición cada segundo que el sol descendía.

Mientras observaba dicho paisaje no podía evitar pensar en que todo esto era estúpido, no entendía tampoco por qué le había dado con hacer esto, como bien mencione antes, Alfred no necesitaba este tipo de idioteces de seguro lo olvidaría al día siguiente. Comenté lo que pensaba pero solo me respondió con una risa un tanto nerviosa. En verdad Alfred estaba…muy raro.

Día 2

Esta vez Alfred no salió corriendo como el día anterior, una vez sonó la campana se acercó a mi asiento.

— Disculpa Artie— dijo juntando sus manos a modo de disculpa—. pero tengo algo que hacer, así que no podré volver contigo a casa. — arquee una ceja curioso.

— Vas a ir de nuevo, ¿cierto?— No me miraba, pero note su vergüenza. Solté un suspiro resignado, debía reconocer que estaba sorprendido —.No se puede hacer nada…te acompañare.

— ¿S-seguro?

— No tengo nada que hacer, además si vas a pie no llegaras a tiempo

— Pensaba tomar el bus.

— Te sale más caro.

— ¡Ok, ok…!—Vi como soltaba un suspiro intentando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Esta vez llegamos un buen rato antes de que comenzase el atardecer, al igual que el día anterior nos sentamos en el prado a observar como el sol se ponía entre las lejanas montañas…ahora si me había comenzado a carcomer la curiosidad, nunca lo había visto tan entusiasta en algo, el hecho de que estuviera por segunda vez viniendo a este lugar tan lejano a nuestras casas demostraba lo decidido que estaba, pues normalmente lo habría hecho un día y después le habría dado pereza.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— Alfred me miro sin entender—. Tienes a toda la escuela atrás de ti, no veo porque estás haciendo algo como esto…— Mi buen amigo de infancia soltó una risita a la vez que volvía a observar la puesta de sol.

— Supongo…que es para la buena suerte

— _je_…menuda idiotez…— Reí con cierto sarcasmo, fue en ese instante en el que aquellos ojos azules me volvieron a mirar con curiosidad.

— ¿Acaso no crees en el amor…?

Volví a mirar a la puesta de sol, le sugerí a Alfred que hiciese lo mismo, cosa que hizo al instante, aunque a ratos podía sentir que me observaba.

Día 3

Como era sábado muchas veces me pedían que fuese a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Estaba saliendo del supermercado cuando vi a Alfred en la parada del autobús. Me acerque a saludarle curioso y le pregunte si es que de nuevo iba a Patapsco, en respuesta rio avergonzado confirmando así mis sospechas.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo?

— ¿No estas ocupado?

— No, traje mi bicicleta…así que vamos.

Sonriente Alfred se subió atrás de mí, como siempre y me abrazo para sostenerse, no me explico porque pero al hacerlo no pude evitar el sentir un cosquilleo en mí estómago. Llegamos un tanto más temprano esta vez, así que nos quedamos conversando un rato antes de que la puesta de sol comenzase.

— Oye, Arthur…—Me llamo acercándose a mí de pronto, de alguna manera me puso nervioso. —. No me respondiste ayer…

— ¿De qué hablas, idiota?— Levante una ceja sin entender, a lo que volvió a acercarse para preguntarme.

— ¿Crees en el amor o no?—aquella pregunta me descompuso, al menos no me la esperaba y esta vez los ojos de Alfred se veían más impacientes por saber. Definitivamente no iba a poder escapar de la pregunta, eso si me aleje un poco y mire hacia otro lado.

— No…eso es imposible—Susurre, luego volví a mirarle. Esta vez sus ojos lucían con amargura. No tengo idea por qué a Alfred le dio con preguntarme este tipo de cosas—. Menuda idiotez…

Para mí el amor era un sentimiento inútil, que estorba…que simplemente no sirve para nada.

Día 4

Como buen domingo creí que sería el perfecto día para descansar, sin embargo comencé a sentirme inquieto desde la mañana, intente de distraerme escuchando música o leyendo algo, pero nada.

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta…como era temprano termine viajando al valle Patapsco, estacione mi bicicleta y continúe caminando por el bosque los cuales inevitablemente me trajeron viejas memorias de infancia. Sonreía nostálgico al imaginarme a dos niños corriendo y jugando por el lugar, hasta que llegue a la colina más alta.

Solté un suspiro, hiciera lo que hiciera terminaría llegando a ese lugar. De algún modo ya no me sentía tan inquieto…si, ese lugar me tranquilizaba. Me recosté en el prado bajo el gran árbol y observe el cielo azul, eran apenas las tres de la tarde, me relajaría un rato y después volvería a casa. Una vez recostado, me coloque los audífonos y seleccione la canción que quería escuchar en mi_ Ipod_…cerré mis ojos y deje que el tiempo pasara…

Estaba durmiendo y a la vez no, podría decirse que estaba semiconsciente. Sabía bien que los rayos del sol de verano caían sobre mi rostro, por eso cuando deje de sentirlos no pude evitar abrir mis ojos aturdidos encontrándome con otro par de azules que me miraban con preocupación…Me quede contemplándolos un momento, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaban…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me sorprendí de encontrarme con Alfred que me miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, de inmediato mi cara también se puso roja y le empuje en acto reflejo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?!— Le grite exaltado a la vez que me sentaba respirando con dificultad, por su parte Alfred yacía recostado en el suelo producto del empujón que le di. Me miraba sonrojado y un tanto adolorido.

— ¡N-no tenías que empujarme así!— Se quejó sobando su cabeza mientras se sentaba—. Estaba comprobando si estabas muerto o no…y mira como me tratas _cejotas.._.

— ¡Idiota, como iba a estar muerto!— Intente golpearle, pero fue más rápido y lo esquivo.

— ¿Al menos puedes decirme que haces aquí?— Me pregunto entre curioso y molesto, no entendía porque.

— Salí a dar una vuelta…espera, ¡eso debería preguntártelo yo!— Alfred aún seguía con ese semblante molesto, dirigió su mirada hacia las montañas en donde el sol se ponía…entonces comprendí…—. ¡¿T-tanto he dormido?!— Alfred no respondió y continuo observando la puesta de sol, aun con aquella mirada molesta. Preocupado me acerque y me senté a su lado, no dije nada…sabía bien que Alfred me diría lo que le preocupara cuando le diera la gana, entonces…

— Te estuve llamando por horas…—Dejo de ver la puesta de sol para mirarme—. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?— Sorprendido y confundido busque mi celular entre mis bolsillos, al encontrarlo me di cuenta de que tenía más de 30 llamadas perdidas, casi todas de Alfred, otras eran de mi madre. Volví a mirarle sintiéndome culpable.

— De verdad, lo siento…

No me di cuenta en que momento Alfred me rodeo con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Volví a sentir como el calor subía a mis mejillas, no lograba entender por qué mi corazón había comenzado a latir tan rápido, sin embargo no me moví de allí, mi amigo no quitaba su mirada de la puesta de sol. —Estaba muy preocupado…— Le oí susurrar, luego vino un silencio, solamente podía oírse el viento—. Oye…P-porque… ¿Por qué no crees en el amor?—Ahora se le oía un tanto nervioso, al menos el enojo en su voz había desaparecido—. D-digo…es solo curiosidad…

— Simplemente lo encuentro una cosa inútil, innecesaria…—Era la verdad, era lo que pensaba…no pensaba en hacerle daño; pero cuando me separe de él y le mire a los ojos, lucia entre sorprendido y herido…no entendía porque. Nervioso al ver aquella reacción, intente de hablarle más relajadamente—. Por supuesto, esa es mi postura...de seguro a ti…

— Q-quizás simplemente te pasa eso porque no lo has conocido…—Me quede en silencio un momento para fijar nuevamente mi mirada en las montañas.

— ‹‹Serás idiota, Alfred››_—_ Me dije a mi mismo en un rincón de mi mente, en la cual Alfred no podría escucharme jamás—‹‹No tienes idea de nada…››

Y de verdad no tenía idea…cuando estaba en secundaria, tuve ese tan llamado sentimiento llamado amor…pero aquel que me provocaba tales mariposas en el estómago fue la misma que las destruyo…

Día 5

Hay una cosa de la cual no he hablado…de mi desconocido primer amor, al menos para Alfred.

Cuando estaba en secundaria me di cuenta sobre los sentimientos hacia esa persona, gracias a eso descubrí muchas cosas de mi mismo que no conocía. El gran problema fue que cuando las llegue a aceptar, ya era demasiado tarde.

Además de que había otro impedimento…

— Oye…—Me llamo Alfred. Nuevamente estábamos sentados en aquella colina observando la puesta de sol, sobretodo mi amigo no quitaba su mirada de ella —. De verdad… ¿Nunca has sentido algo? ¿Nunca….te ha atraído una chica….?— De nuevo con eso…

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto con el tema, Alfred? —Alfred se cruzó de brazos a la vez que me miraba fugazmente, luego volvió su vista a las montañas refunfuñando.

— Porque no puedo entender que ni tu hayas sentido algo por alguien, Arthur.

Volví a mirarle molesto por su comentario, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas (¿o seria idea mía? El sol del atardecer puede ser engañoso a veces) y a la vez su mirada lucia herida. Últimamente no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué se está comportando así…?

Bueno, he de confesar algo sobre mi primer amor, ese algo que era el impedimento, que me costó aceptar para así aceptarme a mí mismo, la razón por la que nunca le he contado a Alfred sobre la primera persona que me enamore.

La primera razón…es que era un hombre….

Día 6

Aún lo recuerdo, cuando me di cuenta de aquellos sentimientos, estaba muy confundido…simplemente no estaba bien, no podía gustarme un hombre, llegue a odiarme a mí mismo. Por ese entonces, inevitablemente comencé a alejarme de Alfred, al menos ya no hablábamos tanto como antes, me sentía solo y sin nadie con quien hablar…No fue hasta que converse con un buen amigo que logre aceptarme a mí mismo.

Recuerdo como me convencí de que todo saldría bien, debía confesarme…pero justo cuando iba en su búsqueda, una chica lo besaba. Yo…había perdido…

Alfred cada día estaba más y más extraño, desde el otro día que sus ojos me miraban con cierta amargura a pesar de lo mucho que sonreía.

— Disculpa Arthur— Dijo de pronto a la hora de almuerzo—. pero hoy almorzare con Sey… ¿Te importa?

No le dije nada, no tenía porque tampoco, él no es de mi propiedad. Comprendí que era Sey quien le gustaba, una chica de primero, bajita, morena que siempre usaba unas coletas. Al menos no se estaba entregando por completo a ese mito y estaba tomando las riendas en el asunto…debía alegrarme por él ¿no?

Entonces… ¿porque me molestaba tanto?

Almorcé con Kiku, un japonés que es bien amigo mío, el mismo que me ayudo a aceptar que era gay; de algún modo se dio cuenta de mi molestia (aunque jamás la iba a reconocer) mientras me quejaba sobre la estupidez que estaba haciendo Alfred. No me dijo nada al respecto, pero si pude notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro que no logre entender.

Mientras subíamos la colina con Alfred comencé a preguntarle sobre su almuerzo con Sey, pues se veía muy sonriente, me contestaba con evasivas sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Mi molestia incremento y Alfred se dio cuenta de ello. —_Aww_…¿_Artie_ te pusiste celoso?

— No estoy celoso, idiota. — Murmure aguantándome para no golpearle—-. Mejor concéntrate en subir que ya casi empieza.

Nos sentamos a contemplar la puesta de sol, como siempre Alfred no quitaba sus ojos de ella, como si el quitarle los ojos por un segundo de encima pudiese perjudicar el _"hechizo"_— ¿Sabes…? Estuve hablando con Sey de lo que conversábamos ayer— Susurro sin dejar de mirar el sol—. De seguro llegara el día en el que te enamores también…así que puedo quedarme tranquilo.

— ‹‹ ¿Tranquilo? ¿Para cuándo estés con Sey no me dejes solo como la última vez?››— Fue lo que cruzo por mi cabeza en ese momento, y también aquel desagradable recuerdo de secundaria volvió a mi mente, lo otro que me enojó era el pensar que Alfred a pesar de ser amigos de hace tanto tiempo no sabía nada de mi…no sabía que por mucho que me gustara alguien jamás me corresponderían…

—

Antes dije que habían razones por la cual a Alfred no le había contado de mi primer amor.

Una de ellas era el no saber cómo reaccionaría al saber que soy homosexual…

La otra era…que de quien estuve enamorado era Alfred Jones.

Día 7

Alfred no parecía darse cuenta de mi molestia, pues llego a primera hora de la mañana para contarme de que había hablado con Sey hasta muy tarde por mensajes del móvil…además de que me dijo que volvería a almorzar con ella.

No me pregunten porque, pero cada vez sentía que me oprimían el pecho más y más… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándome?

Alfred tenía su almuerzo feliz con Sey en el patio de la escuela, justo al que daba a MÍ ventana. Ya la cosa parecía adrede.

En medio de mi inexplicable furia interior llegaron tanto Kiku como Francis, este último era un francés bastante desagradable de tercer año.

— ¿Celoso, _cheri_?—Le escuche decir, casi le golpee—. Veo que no lo niegas, puedes decirle a tu superior lo que te atormenta.

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡A mí no me pasa nada!

— Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto, Arthur-san?— Me pregunto Kiku— .Desde ayer que tu aura está un poco sobrecargada.

— ¡Les digo que no me pasa nada…!— Volví a mirar por la ventana y me encontré con la mirada molesta de Alfred ¿acaso me estaba viendo a mí?

Cuando salimos de clases, lo encontré esperándome en la salida de la escuela, su molestia aún permanecía. Intente preguntarle que le pasaba, pero solo me respondió con evasivas. No fue hasta que estuvimos observando la puesta de sol que me pregunto:

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu almuerzo con Francis?— Me quede viéndole entre sorprendido y confundido digo… ¿Por qué me pregunta algo como eso? Sabe muy bien que lo detesto—. Parecías pasarla bien… ¿O me equivoco?— Ahora si me dio rabia. ‹‹ ¡No, lo pase horrible y me dejaste solo con ese _frog_!›› debí de decirle, pero el que me interrogara tanto me irritaba.

— ¿Tanto te molesta?—Le pregunte enojado, él no quitaba la mirada de la puesta de sol que ya estaba por acabar—. ¿Acaso solo puedo divertirme contigo?— Justo en ese momento la puesta de sol término, Alfred volteo a verme.

— ¿Sabes acaso que también le atraen los hombres?—No me sorprendió la "revelación" pues sabía bien que Francis era de ambos bandos, aunque siempre sus intentos de conquista terminaban siendo acosos. No me sorprendía pero que hablara de esa forma tan despectiva del tema solo hacía que mi furia aumentara, sin embargo intentaba de mantener la calma y hablar seriamente.

— Dime… ¿qué tiene de malo eso?— Ahora sí que Alfred levanto la voz.

— ¡Va atrás tuyo! ¿O acaso _también_ te gustan los hombres?— Palidecí ante la pregunta, el miedo me invadió, miedo por ser rechazado por mi mejor amigo, por lo que era…no, aún no estaba preparado para eso. Le di la espalda, no quería que notase mi rostro lleno de miedo.

— No seas idiota, además se cuidarme perfectamente solo…—Diciendo esas palabras fui a recoger mi bicicleta, escuche su voz llamándome—. No hablo con estúpidos que dejan solos a sus amigos por una chica. ¡además celoso!

No volví a mirarle, él tampoco intento llamarme de nuevo, sabía que le había dado un golpe bajo, tome mi bicicleta y comencé a bajar velozmente. Me dio lo mismo que Alfred no tuviese como volver a casa, ya vería él, pues pasaban buses a cada rato.

Me encerré en mi habitación apenas llegue a casa, me aguante las ganas de llorar…Ese miedo de que Alfred descubriese lo que soy y que por ello me rechazara no iba a superarlo jamás.

Día 8

Alfred llego al día siguiente junto a Sey a clases, conversaban muy sonrientes, yo no tenía ánimos de hablarle después de lo de ayer y al parecer él tampoco, pues una vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando se separó de Sey (pues ella estaba en primer grado), esta cambio a una triste y a pesar de que nos sentábamos uno junto al otro, no me saludo.

No pude evitar sentirme triste ese día, intente cruzar con él miradas a ratos para intentar hablarle, incluso le escribí en un papel pero no hizo más que ignorarlo. En los recreos no solo Sey venía a verle sino que todas las chicas de la clase comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo (pues no lo hacían desde el primer mes que estuvimos en primer grado).

— _‹‹_Esto es muy raro…_››— _No dejaba de pensar…yo creía que las chicas habían dejado de molestar de cansancio, pero quizás… ¿habrían dejado de acercarse porque estaba yo en todo momento? Quizás…por ese motivo Alfred se había alejado de mí en secundaria, porque yo había terminado siendo una molestia. Ahora era lo mismo…

Entonces…lo mejor era alejarme, ¿cierto?

Con esos pensamientos una vez sonó la campana para almorzar tome mi almuerzo y me dirigí a la azotea…después de eso no volví a clase, simplemente me quede ahí intentando de entender esta sensación que llevaba acompañando hace días y no quise bajar una vez que me asegure de que Alfred —quien al menos se demoró unos quince minutos en salido—hubiese salido de la escuela en dirección a Patapsco.

En la noche recibí un mensaje en el celular, era de Alfred.

_"Hellow! Artie! No te vi ayer después de almuerzo. Estas enfermo? Si es así mejórate! Ok? _

Día 9

Por suerte, era viernes…

Normalmente llego a la escuela bien temprano, es una manía mía, la cual Alfred no compartía, de todas formas siempre llegaba un poco antes y conversábamos antes de entrar a clases…

Hoy fue distinto, me preocupe de llegar más tarde, en el momento en que estuviesen a punto de comenzar las clases. Yo me sentí raro haciéndolo y sé que lo fue también para Alfred, me miro un tanto confundido.

— Pensaba que ya no vendrías. — Le oí decir, susurre un pequeño "me quede dormido" sin mirarle, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y por el reflejo pude notar su expresión extrañada.

Por el resto del día intente ignorarle—‹‹es por su bien››_ —_me decía a mí mismo, cada vez que salía del salón. En cada descanso, veía que Alfred intentaba de hablarme, pero por suerte las chicas se le acercaban al instante y con ello podía escapar.

Iba a la azotea y al volver a clases esperaba a que el profesor entrara…

Ya cuando acabaron las clases volví a ir a la azotea corriendo, en la puerta me encontré con Kiku que me miraba preocupado.

— ¿De qué huyes, Arthur-san?— me pregunto. Lo invite a que me acompañara, observamos a Alfred que esperaba a alguien en la entrada de la escuela y a los minutos se fue, probablemente a ver la puesta de sol. Le conté a Kiku de mi pelea con Alfred y de lo que había llegado a pensar el día anterior, fue ahí cuando me dijo—. ¿No era que te gustaba?—De inmediato enrojecí.

— ¡¿D-de que estas hablando?! ¡Eso fue hace mucho!— Kiku rio divertido por mi reacción, sin embargo a los pocos segundos volvió a mirarme con seriedad.

— Sobre lo que decías… ¿De verdad lo crees así? ¿No sería mejor que lo hablaras con él?

Por supuesto que no lo haría, sabía muy bien que si se lo comentaba a Alfred él jamás aceptaría, y como su mejor amigo —por mucho que estuviésemos peleados—solo quería lo mejor para él.

Dia 10

Anoche me llego otro mensaje de Alfred, decía:

_"Como estas? Te he notado algo extraño últimamente, me gustaría hablar contigo"_

Salí de mi casa diciendo que iría a la casa de Kiku a estudiar, no sé porque quería evitar la conversación con Alfred e imaginándome que quizás iría a mi casa a buscarme…decidí salir.

Fui a la biblioteca, como mencione antes soy amante de la lectura, creí que sería una buena oportunidad para relajarme. Eso pensaba hasta que escuche la voz de Alfred y de Kiku en los pasillos. De inmediato me coloque la capucha de mi poleron y procedí a salir de allí; sin fijarme en si venían atrás de mi tome el autobús y me dirigí a Patapsco de nuevo y me recosté en la colina cansado…ya no sabía porque estaba huyendo…

Estaba sentado ahí relajadamente, cuando se me ocurrió ver la hora…no necesitaba verla, sabía que ya que estaba a punto de comenzar la puesta de sol, pronto llegaría Alfred… ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo enfrentaría de una vez? Aunque de seguro Alfred no me había visto…

Mientras me preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que debía hacer escuche las voces de Alfred y Kiku, díganme que fue una estupidez, pero mi primera reacción fue lanzarme a los arbustos.

Por otro lado algo más comenzó a molestarme…este era un lugar que era secreto solo para mí y Alfred… ¿Qué era lo que hacía Kiku aquí?

— Nunca pensé que hubiese un lugar así…me recuerda a los campos en Japón…—Le oí decir a Kiku.

— La verdad es que nadie más lo conoce, lo encontramos con _Artie_ cuando éramos pequeños…—Susurro un tanto triste Alfred—. No le vayas a decir a nadie de este lugar, que me mata. — Me asome a ver a Alfred, y para mi sorpresa sonreía con tristeza, jamás lo había visto así—. Pensar que Arthur estaba en la biblioteca…—Volvió a susurrar mordiendo su labio.

— Tranquilo, Alfred-san—Intentaba de tranquilizarle Honda colocando una mano en su hombro—. Ya verás que pronto podrás hablar con él…

— Pero…—Alfred tenía sus ojos puestos en la puesta de sol—. está muy extraño, ya ni siquiera me saluda…sé que fui muy rudo con él pero…ni me da la oportunidad para hablar…

— Intenta hablar con él el lunes, será mejor…— Alfred asintió triste para que luego se guardara un largo silencio, en el que los tres nos quedamos contemplando el atardecer, hasta que Kiku hablo—. Debes querer mucho a esta persona para hacer esto todos los días…

— Por 51 días…—Susurro Alfred— y no la quiero…La amo…

Sentí que algo en mi interior se quebraba…inconscientemente aguante la respiración mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse y llevaba una mano a mi pecho que dolía como hacía mucho tiempo y ardía en envidia…Odiaba a Alfred, si…por tener esa maldita libertad para amar que yo no tenía…‹‹Odio a Alfred…odio lo que soy… ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…!››

Día 11

Por suerte mi madre no me regaño por llegar tan tarde, me pregunto qué cara habré tenido, pues ni siquiera me pregunto por qué no quería cenar. Eso si esta mañana me dijo— Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo siempre que necesites ¿ok?— Ni yo entendía que era lo que me pasaba…¿Cómo iba a hablarlo con ella? Ella sabe de todos modos que a mí me gustan los hombres y afortunadamente siempre me ha apoyado, incluso cuando Alfred me gustaba…pero eso ya era cosa del pasado ¿verdad?

Me mandaron a comprar cosas para el almuerzo, cuando ya estaba en la caja logre divisar a Alfred junto a Sey en uno de los pasillos, Alfred lucia desanimado, fue lo que pude notar mientras intentaba salir rápido de allí, pero en la puerta…me encontré con Kiku.

— Hola Kiku ¿Qué haces aquí?— Le pregunte sorprendido, a lo que él me miro con cierto resentimiento.

— Alfred-san estaba desanimado, así que con Sey intentamos que se distraiga.

— ¿Desanimado? ¿Por qué?— Le pregunte preocupado, podríamos estar enojados pero era un amigo muy importante para mí.

— ¿Acaso no estabas huyendo de él ayer?— intente de negarlo, pero no me dejaba hablar—. ¿Por qué huyes, Arthur-s…? Alfred-san...—Voltee lentamente y lo que me encontré fue a Alfred junto a Sey, me miraba entre sorprendido y dolido. Odiaba esa expresión en su rostro…

— H-Hola…—Susurre entre nervioso y triste también, luego mire a Kiku—. Debo irme antes de que esto se estropee.—Dije señalando la bolsa.— Espero que lo pasen bien, nos vemos.

Salí corriendo, como un vil cobarde…pero es que no podía soportar esa cara de él… ¡La odio! ¡Odio esa cara…!

¿A dónde fue el sonriente Alfred?

Día 12

Lunes… ¿Cómo miraría a Alfred ahora? No quería encontrarme con él, no quería volver a ver esa mirada triste.

La gran pregunta es: ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Sería que las cosas con Sey no iban bien?

— ‹‹Si es así, con más razón debo de alejarme…No quiero estorbar…››_—_Ese era mi pensamiento irracional.

Ni a la hora de almuerzo ni en ningún descanso Sey se apareció en el salón en búsqueda de Alfred, las otras chicas lo hacían aunque él parecía ignorarlas. Solo tenía su mirada puesta en su mesa —. ‹‹ ¿Por qué?››

Kiku se me acerco molesto a la hora de almuerzo y me saco a rastras del salón llevándome a la azotea—. ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto, Arthur-san?!— Me grito, era algo no propio de él siendo que era una persona tan tranquila—. ¡¿No te das cuenta acaso de que tu mejor amigo está mal?!

Yo no sabía que decir, me había pillado desprevenido, además de que jamás lo había visto enojado—. Es lo mejor para él…—Volví a repetir, pero más que para Kiku sentía que esas palabras trataban de convencerme a mí mismo, más que a nadie.

Mi amigo me volvió a mirar con seriedad, aparentemente intentando de tener algo de paciencia. —Dime una cosa, Arthur-san…—Intentaba tranquilizar un poco su voz, aunque poco conseguía en verdad—. ¿Eso te lo dijo Alfred-san…? ¿O lo decidiste tú?

No volví al salón después de eso…mi cabeza daba vueltas, entre que no entendía lo que me pasaba, no entendía lo que le pasaba a Alfred, las palabras de Kiku…ya no sabía que hacer…Me quede ahí hasta que se anunció la salida de clases…fije mi vista en lo que hacía Alfred, como pude distinguí su triste rostro…de algún modo aquella expresión me dio cierto miedo…miedo a que Alfred se rindiera…

Una vez lo vi salir y asegurarme que se dirigía a tomar el bus hacia Patapsco baje a buscar mis cosas y luego a los casilleros.

Sin que nadie me viese escribí en un pedazo de papel _"Don't give up…!"_ y lo deposite al interior del casillero de Alfred.

— Solo espero que esto te anime que sea un poco, Al…

Día 13

Ya no solo se veía desanimado, sino que más bien molesto, parecía que si alguien llegase a hablarle le mataría. Por la misma razón ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a acercarse, como sería el miedo que sentían que se acercaron a mí para preguntarme si sabía algo.

Ya había tomado como costumbre el salir del salón a la azotea, aunque en verdad ya no le encontraba sentido alguno. En mi salida solitaria a almorzar, sentí como alguien tomaba con fuerza de mi brazo y me obligaba a voltear para encontrarme con aquellos ojos azules furiosos.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?—Me grito Alfred sin dejar de presionar mi brazo—. ¿Tanto te gusta burlarte de mí?

— No entiendo de que hablas…—Respondí sincero.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!—Dijo metiendo una mano a su bolsillo, para luego mostrarme el mismo papel que le había dejado—. ¿Qué pretendes?—Alfred de pronto soltó mi brazo y me agarro del cuello de la camisa elevándome unos centímetros—.Te alejas de mi de un momento a otro, pero ¿llegas e intentas consolarme…?— Esta vez no pude evitar su mirada, ahora más que estar furioso, parecía como si tuviera ganas de llorar.

— Al, yo…

— Ya no te entiendo, Arthur…—Susurro bajándome, pero sin soltarme totalmente—-. Sé que estas molesto por lo que te dije el otro día…pero ni siquiera me dejas hablar para mejorar las cosas…ya no soporto esto.

— ¡Oye, espera…! No se suponía que…

— _Cheri_ Arthur ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?— Ambos volteamos nuestras miradas, era Francis. Alfred me soltó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué quieres?— El enojo de mi amigo había vuelto.

— Pues nada…Solo quería saber porque tardaba tanto mi compañero de almuerzo—. Dijo ese desagradable francés acercándome a él. Si no hubiera estado tan shockeado por las cosas que me había dicho Alfred normalmente le habría empujado y gritado que se largara…pero yo el muy estúpido no dije nada y deje que Francis me arrastrara mientras veía los ojos dolidos de Alfred, quien volvió al salón. No fue hasta que llegue a la azotea que reaccione.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— ¿No querías huir de allí?— Pregunto burlón el muy _frog_.

— No…yo…

— Te salve esta vez, pero creo que deberías dejar de hacer esto…—Me hablo con seriedad—. De verdad lo estas lastimando.

— ¿Yo?— ¿Que rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo? Seguía sin entender nada de nada—. ¿No era que tenía problemas con Sey?—Ahora fue el turno de la cara de rana de mirarme extrañado.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Me pregunto curioso para luego llevar una mano a su cabeza mirándome con cierta paciencia—. Si, está peleado con Sey, pero esa no es la razón por la que esta así…

¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué nadie quería darme una respuesta clara?

Día 14

Hoy a diferencia de los últimos días no fui a la azotea, como dije antes ya no le encontraba sentido. Fue Francis que de algún modo me hizo darme cuenta de ello, sin embargo no me quiso explicar lo que estaba pasando, dijo que tenía que buscar la respuesta por mí mismo…maldita rana.

Creí que esta vez Alfred se me acercaría a hablar como intentaba hacer todos los días, pero claramente se cansó de ello, simplemente se quedó viendo su mesa el día completo. Parecía un zombi. Intente de hablarle a la hora de almuerzo, pero no recibi respuesta…eso si pude apreciar como presionaba su puño, fue ahí cuando se levantó por primera vez ese día y salió del salón…

Volvió después con el rostro húmedo, pero su expresión deprimida no me dejaba de molestar…dolía verlo así…

Se levantó de inmediato cuando sonó la campana, lo seguí con esperanzas de poder conversar con él en Patapsco, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que al cruzar la puerta iba en sentido contrario…Yo iba un tanto más atrás, aún así corrí tras él.

— ¡Alfred!— ya había doblado cierta esquina que llevaba a su casa cuando le alcance. Le obligue a voltear y agarrando del cuello de su camisa lo acorrale contra la pared—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—Pude apreciar como sus ojos se abrían atónitos, aún así la tristeza no se habían ido de ellos—. ¡Yo creía que esta vez ibas en serio!

— ¡Iba en serio!— Me grito también—. ¡De verdad iba en serio!

— ¿Me puedes decir entonces que haces aquí?— Alfred me empujo haciéndome caer al suelo, inconscientemente llevaba una mano a su pecho y me miraba furioso.

— No preguntes idioteces…—Susurro dolido—. si no me corresponde, todo esto no vale la pena…

— ¿Solo por una pelea que tuviste con ella significa que no te corresponde?

— ¿Ella…?— Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no entendía porque pero pude divisar un pequeño brillo de esperanza en aquellas orbes azules, sin embargo continué hablando desviando mi mirada.

— Sabes que hablo de Sey…—Pronunciar ese nombre me molestaba de sobremanera, pero eso no importaba ahora—. _Dammit_…—maldije intentando de contener mis emociones…— Dime… ¿para qué me aleje de ti entonces…?

— ¿D-de que estas hablando?—Susurro completamente sorprendido, pero sin esperar mi respuesta tomo de mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme—. Vamos a hablar a otro lugar mejor…— Asentí sin saber que decir, me llevo arrastrando del brazo, no me di cuenta de adonde me llevaba hasta que me subí en el bus que llevaba a Patapsco, volví a mirar a Alfred y este me sonrió…sentí que una carga que llevaba abandonaba mi cuerpo. Él viejo Alfred estaba de vuelta…

Cuando llegamos a la cima de la colina nos sentamos uno junto al otro, faltaba aún para que la puesta de sol comenzara, ese aire de verano hacia que todo se sintiese de algún modo más cómodo, tanto que llegue a cerrar mis ojos disfrutando de la calidez del sol.

Todo estaba bien entre nosotros dos de nuevo, pero aún quedaban cosas de las que teníamos que hablar.

— Entonces…—Comenzó a hablar Alfred un tanto avergonzado—. dices que tenías una razón para alejarte de mí…

— Ah…si…—Enrojecí por completo, ahora que la tensión había desaparecido encontraba estúpida la actitud que había tenido con él en estos días, y mucho más estúpido había sido mi razón para hacerlo—. Pensaba que te iría mejor conquistándola si no estaba cerca. — No le miraba, temía que volviese a enojarse conmigo.

— ¿Así que era eso…?— Le oí decir tranquilamente, luego vino un pequeño silencio, pronto escuche una pequeña risita. Levante mi mirada y lo primero que encontré fue a Alfred riendo.

— ¡O-oye! ¡No es gracioso!— Le dije avergonzado a punto de golpearle, pero su risa iba en aumento.

Irritado me iba a levantar cuando tomo de mi brazo y me atrajo hacia él abrazándome sin dejar de reír, pronto se dejó caer en el prado llevándome con él, continuaba riendo. Muerto de la vergüenza por el abrazo no decía nada hasta que pronto su risa se me hizo contagiosa, inevitablemente comencé a reír también abrazándole. No fue hasta que nuestra risa se calmó cuando nos soltamos, volvimos a sentarnos y sonreímos, luego Alfred soltó un suspiro.

— Lo siento…no era gracioso en verdad, pero de verdad pensé que te había perdido—. Susurro un tanto nostálgico haciendo que me sonrojara de nuevo —. Aun no entiendo por qué llegaste a pensar eso.

— Eh…bueno…—Lleve una mano a mi cabeza avergonzado aún—. Fue el día en que te enojaste conmigo…ese día Sey fue a almorzar contigo y también lo hizo el resto de las chicas…pensé que porque estaba yo habían dejado de acercarse a ti…

— ¿Eso fue…? Las chicas se acercaron celosas de Sey…

— ¿D-de verdad…?— Le mire sorprendido, no me había planteado esa posibilidad.

— _Yep_…—Rodeando mi cuello con su brazo volvió a atraerme hacia él— Estúpido Arthur…ni siquiera esa persona me corresponde…

— Alfred…no solo porque te hayas peleado con ella significa que no te corresponde…—Susurre viendo al cielo, la puesta de sol estaba por comenzar—. Este estúpido "_hechizo_" se debe realizar por 51 días…—Cerré los ojos un momento intentando de hacer un cálculo mental—. creo que no llevas ni 15….no puedes esperar que te corresponda tan pronto ¿no?

Alfred sonrió entre nostálgico y sorprendido, viendo la puesta de sol, luego volvió su mirada hacia mí por unos instantes.

— Hablo el experto en el amor — Dijo volviendo a mirar el sol.

— Cállate…—Iba a decirle algo más, pero lo olvide. Pues Alfred me atrajo con más fuerza hacia él.

— No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esta por favor…menos sin consultarla conmigo antes… —No…no lo volvería a hacer…

No quiero volver a ver aquella expresión en Alfred otra vez…— ¿Lo prometes…?— Me solté para mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa—. ¡Lo prometo!

Día 15

Todo volvió a ser como antes, al llegar a nuestra sala nos saludamos como hacíamos siempre y conversamos hasta que se dio inicio a las clases. En el primer descanso Alfred me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, imagine que iba a intentar de reconciliarse con Sey, fue en ese momento en el que Kiku se me acerco sonriente— Veo que ya se reconciliaron— Fue lo que dijo alegremente, Francis también vino a molestarme diciendo— ¿Al fin te reconciliaste con tu novio? — Casi lo mato. Pero de alguna forma mi corazón latía con fuerza al relacionar las palabras "Alfred" y "novio". ¿Por qué?

A la hora de almuerzo se acercó mirándome con cierta timidez— _Hey, Artie_…¿te importa si almuerzo contigo…?— Pude notar el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, creo que también mi rostro enrojeció a la vez que sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo no idiota?— Dije intentando de parecer frio, Alfred sonrió y se sentó junto a mí a la vez que me preguntaba donde había estado almorzando en estos días. Le hable de la azotea y de lo tranquilo que era.

— Entonces ¡vayamos allí mañana!— Dijo entusiasmado, ahí sentía que todo me volvía a dar vueltas…Alfred y yo solos…en ese lugar…

Fuimos de nuevo a la colina, no tengo idea de porque lo sigo acompañando a esto, creo que ya se volvió una costumbre. Nos sentamos como siempre a contemplar la puesta de sol, esta vez con la compañía de unos helados—Entonces… ¿te reconciliaste con Sey?—Alfred me miro curioso por mi pregunta, pero sonrió.

— Pues sí.

— Entonces…deberías almorzar con ella de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Eh? ¿Porque?— Alfred ahora me miraba entre sorprendido y molesto, la puesta de sol ya había terminado, ya casi se oscurecía. Le mire extrañado.

— ¿No era que te gustaba?—Alfred parpadeo perplejo.

— Pues…no… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?—Pregunto divertido—Ella solo me estaba ayudando a poner celosa a la persona que me gusta…

— Entonces… ¿Quién…?

El rostro de Alfred se tornó serio de pronto un suave sonrojo había cubierto sus mejillas una vez que pronuncio. —Me gustas tú, Arthur…

Solo recuerdo que me debí haber puesto pálido y que mi cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas, un conocido hormigueo en el estómago, los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, los nervios que me invadían cada vez que se acercaba mucho…finalmente lo entendí.

Alfred se había quedado viéndome preocupado, debía darle una respuesta ahora… ¿pero cómo decirle que también me gusta siendo que recién acabo de ordenar mi cabeza y mi corazón? Intentaba hablar, pero ni una palabra salía de mis labios, creo que ya ni siquiera estaba viendo a Alfred a los ojos cuando oí como se reia…si, leyeron bien…se reía.

— ¿Alfred…?

— ¡No puedo creer que cayeras!—Rio inocente, de verdad no se estaba burlando de mi…simplemente era una broma con intenciones "infantiles". Sentí una gran opresión en el pecho, pero no dije nada al respecto, dependiendo de lo que dijera seguiría o no mi amistad con Alfred.

— ¡I-idiota…! ¡Casi me matas del susto!— Le grite como normalmente haría en una situación así. Alfred continuaba riendo cubriendo sus ojos con una mano—. Mejor vámonos…—Susurre levantándome a la vez que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar, él siguió atrás mío sin decir nada. Yo solo quería salir corriendo de allí. No tengo idea de cómo hice para no hacerlo o para no quebrarme, hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas seria romper mi amistad con Alfred. Eso…era lo que menos quería.

Una vez llegamos a la ciudad —mi bicicleta se había pinchado, por lo que fuimos en bus— le dije a Alfred que mi madre acababa de mandarme un mensaje preguntando por qué no había vuelto a casa aún, fue el momento en el que aproveche para correr a gran velocidad sin detenerme en ningún momento hasta estar en la privacidad de mi habitación.

Esta vez me lancé a mi cama y abrazando una almohada deje caer mis lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿Por qué me tenía que dar cuenta por esa estúpida broma? Entendí el porque me había estado alejando de Alfred…tenía miedo de sufrir por amor otra vez, simplemente estaba huyendo egoístamente de él, haciéndole sufrir por otro lado.

Pero… ¿Por qué de Alfred otra vez? Porque no podía ser de otra persona…

Quizás, simplemente…nunca deje de quererle…

**FIN CAPÍTULO I**

**Notas Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí estoy devuelta después de mucho tiempo. Este era el fic que les había prometido hace casi un año, y bueno lo más tedioso fue hacer el borrador porque bueno…tenía que planificar los hechos de 51 días xD ósea no se ustedes, pero creo que no es menor xD. En un principio pensaba hacerlo oneshot, pero ahora que estoy escribiendo el día 47 me di cuenta que no era muy buena idea pues es mucho y la lectura se volvía aburrida hehehe, pero vean el lado bueno verán actualizaciones más seguido :D de ahí comenzare con otro long fic.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ah bueno como la descripción lo dice este fic está basado en la canción de vocaloid de Gumi: Childhood Blue. (Si no quieren spoiler ( ?) no vean el video hasta que termine, al menos si no lo han visto)

Cuídense

Bye bye!

PD: Disculpen chicas si no se veían antes los guiones de dialogo, no se que paso, pero lo acabo de arreglar u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Childhood Blue

Capítulo II

Día 16

Creo que llore hasta quedarme dormido. Por mí no me habría levantado, cual sería mi cara que incluso mi estricta madre me dijo que me quedara en casa, lo cual no acepte a pesar de lo hinchados que lucían mis ojos…después Alfred creería que lo estaba evitando de nuevo, cosa que en verdad quería hacer, pero sabía que con eso estaría haciéndole daño otra vez.

— Luces cansado ¿dormiste bien?— Me pregunto Alfred apenas se acercó a mi aquella mañana, de seguro había notado mis ojos.

— No lograba quedarme dormido—. Mentí, no quería que me descubriese. Alfred por su parte se sentó a mi lado y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

— ¿En serio te encuentras bien?

— ‹‹Pues no, no lo estoy››—pensaba—. ‹‹ esto es lo peor que me ha podido pasar››— No lo mire mientras sacaba el cuaderno de mi mochila cuando sentí que mis ojos se humedecían—. ¡No me pasa nada! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— Estas extraño

— Solo estoy cansado…

En el descanso Alfred se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al de Kiku, ambos lucían preocupados. Luego de un par de minutos Kiku se acercó a mí.

— Arthur-san ¿te encuentras bien?— Sonreí con cierto sarcasmo.

— Te mando a preguntar Alfred, ¿verdad?

— Estas muy raro… Ambos estamos preocupados.

— No es nada…

— Te prometo no decirle a Alfred-san— Solté un suspiro resignado y brevemente le conté lo que había pasado, de las cosas que me había dado cuenta incluso de la broma que me había hecho Alfred—. Así que es eso… ¿no has pensado en contarle a Alfred-san que te gustan los hombres?

— Muchas veces…quizás me ahorraría este tipo de bromas, pero no sé cómo reaccionara…

— Yo creo que se lo tomara bien— Sonrió Kiku— y de lo otro no te preocupes, sentir esa clase de cosas no es malo…

— Lo es si no te corresponden…—Refunfuñe y Kiku me miro triste.

A la hora de almuerzo, Alfred se acercó con su sándwich. —¿Vamos?— Asentí sin muchas ganas y lo guie hasta la azotea. Nos sentamos junto a la caseta para que nos hiciese sombra en aquel día tan caluroso. La verdad es que no tenía hambre, así que mientras Alfred devoraba su sándwich, yo apenas había tocado el mío. —Arthur— Me llamo preocupado—. deberías comer un poco más.

— No tengo hambre…—Susurre sin quitar la mirada de mi pan cuando una mano se apoyó en mi hombro. Levante la mirada y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de mi amigo que intentaba sonreírme.

— Sé que no quieres contarme, pero algo te pasa…

— Eso no…—Alfred me miro serio ahora y se acercó un poco más a mí.

— Cuando algo te preocupa pierdes el apetito…—Intente desviar la mirada, no quería que viese mis lágrimas—_Artie…_

— No quiero hablar…

— No es necesario que lo hagas…—Susurro Alfred atrayéndome hacia él para abrazarme—. pero creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi _mejor amigo_, ¿no?

Además de sonrojarme, no pude contener más mis lágrimas y el switch para dejarlas salir habían sido las palabras "_Mejor amigo"_, pues nunca seriamos otra cosa, sino eso. Yo estaría siempre observándole y cuidando de él en la distancia, pero jamás seria mío…

Alfred continúo abrazándome mientras yo no podía dejar de llorar.

Era algo irónico…Alfred, la persona que de algún modo u otro estaba haciéndome sufrir, a la vez estaba consolándome, de alguna forma llorar en sus brazos me había tranquilizado.

Le acompañe después a Patapsco, debo ser masoquista en verdad, incluso Alfred me había dicho que si me sentía muy mal mejor que no fuese. Por suerte no me pregunto nada más, porque bien sabía que lloraría de nuevo, pero sabía que no me escaparía y en algún momento me preguntaría.

— Cuando quieras hablar conmigo, solo dilo ¿está bien?— Me dijo con su sonrisa.

Día 17

Sábado. Desperté sin ánimo alguno, y con un poco de fiebre. Mi madre me llevo desayuno a la cama y tome mi medicina.

Cerca de las 12 horas comencé a sentirme un tanto mejor por lo que me levante a pesar de las protestas de mi madre.

Soy una persona tranquila, pero no por eso me gusta pasarme recostado en la cama sin motivo alguno.

Poco después de que almorzase apareció Alfred con un paquete de scones en sus manos, eran mis favoritos, aún así era la persona que menos quería ver…

— Vine a ver como estabas después de lo de ayer. —Me dijo simplemente con esa sonrisa que usaba siempre para levantarme el ánimo.

— No tenías que venir, idiota…—Respondí sin mirarle.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Deberías estar con tu chica…

— ¡Oye, oye!— Me levanto la palma de su mano haciendo que me detuviese—. Eso está fuera de discusión—dijo tomando de mi brazo y me atrajo a los suyos, al igual que ayer—En primer lugar van las cosas más importantes—Susurro sin querer soltarme mientras sentía como los colores subían por mi rostro.— como ayudar a mi mejor amigo, por ejemplo.

No dije nada, me mantuve un momento entre sus brazos hasta que mi madre se hizo presente en la habitación con unas bebidas, por supuesto nos separamos inmediatamente avergonzados. Una vez se fue, solté un suspiro comprendiendo que era lo que quería Alfred.

— Cuando te dije que no me había enamorado nunca…mentí…—Susurre mirando al suelo, pensé que Alfred se exaltaría y me recriminaría por mentirle, pero se quedó en silencio mirándome serio—. fue hace mucho tiempo eso sí, cuando estábamos en secundaria…me gustaba alguien, pero cuando me decidí a declararme…ya estaba con alguien más.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste…?— Me pregunto un tanto dolido. Le mire con una sonrisa triste y acaricie sus cabellos.

— Tú estabas con Dahila en ese entonces…—Ahora fue su turno de desviar su mirada culposa, obviamente este tema no iba a entrar en discusión—. El otro día me encontré a esa persona, siempre la seguí viendo después de todo y se me declaro…—Mire de reojo a Alfred que pareció estremecerse— ahí me di cuenta de que lo que había sentido antes jamás se había ido…pero…—No podía contar lo de la broma, sino Alfred se daría cuenta de que estoy hablando de él, así que recordé una historia que había leído en uno de los mangas que me había prestado Kiku—.era solo un ensayo para cuando se declarara a otra persona…no era yo…

— Que horrible…—Susurro Alfred colocando una mano en mi hombro, no lo mire.

— Estoy bien…—Sentí como me abrazaba, no me resistí, sino que también lo abrace en silencio

— Arthur…si tanto quieres a esa persona lucha por ella…

— Ya está peleando por otra…

— Estoy en la misma situación que tu…—Susurro sin soltarme— Arthur, tú mismo me dijiste que no debía rendirme ¿verdad?

— No es lo mismo…no has visto sus ojos…—Susurre cerrando mis ojos frustrado—. lucen igual que los tuyos…tan llenos de determinación…esa persona en verdad está enamorada…no puedo hacer nada…‹‹además que quien te gusta, no es un hombre…››

Alfred me pregunto si quería acompañarle a Patapsco, pero mi madre me lo impidió por la fiebre que había tenido en la mañana. Cuando se iba pude notar que tenía una sonrisa triste…Él también estaba sufriendo…y yo egoísta preocupándome solamente por mí mismo…Debía apoyarle, aunque sea para que sonría un poco más…

Día 18

Alfred llego bien temprano a mi casa, ya me sentía mejor, por ello me saco a rastras primero a almorzar en un Mcdonald's, no era que me gustara mucho que digamos, pero era lo que podíamos pagarnos, aunque fue él quien pago por los dos. Conversamos mientras comíamos, yo le pregunte por qué no había salido con la persona que le gustaba, pues hoy era ideal.

— Eh…—De pronto pareció ponerse nervioso—. Bueno…tenía otra cosa que hacer…— Se notaba que mentía, de seguro algo más ocurrió pero la verdad es que poco me importaba…por mucho que supiera que jamás seria mío, él hecho de tenerlo cerca de mí era con lo que me conformaba, o al menos de eso me trataba de convencer.

Después de comer me llevo a los recreativos, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no íbamos, jugamos en cada juego que se nos puso enfrente, de pronto Alfred me dejo solo en uno de los juegos, dijo que iba al baño, pero cuando volvió traía unos helados consigo mientras me sonreía. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que Alfred solo estaba intentando de animarme, le sonreí agradecido al recibir el helado.

Una vez acabamos nuestros helados nos dirigimos hacia Patapsco, fuimos en bus en silencio ya algo cansados por todo lo que habíamos hecho en el día. Una vez llegamos a la colina me recosté en el prado, mientras Alfred simplemente se sentaba a contemplar la puesta de sol en silencio, desde mi lugar observe su rostro serio. Me quede pensando en todas las cosas que habíamos hecho hoy, no pude evitar sonrojarme…—‹‹ni que fuéramos pareja››_—_ pensé por un momento y volví mi mirada al cielo…Alfred jamás seria mío…eso estaba claro…

¿Por qué no podía dejar de imaginar estas cosas?

— Oye Al…—Lo llamé sonrojado desde mi lugar, pude ver de reojo que volteaba a verme curioso, sentí como el rojo de mis mejillas se acentuaba más—.Gracias…—Susurre mirándole de pronto encontrándome con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro—.estabas intentando animarme ¿cierto?— Divertido pude ver como se sonrojaba más al verse descubierto y volvía a mirar al sol.

— Estúpido, Arthur…

Reí suavemente y luego volví mis ojos al cielo otra vez…estaban bien los días así, era relajante estar así con él, pero sabía que esto no sería para siempre…se cumplirían los 51 días y yo sería dejado de lado de nuevo, era lo más seguro.

Quería que estos 51 días acabaran…así cuando Alfred se alejara me dolería menos el no poder estar con él, pues yo…no quería compartir a Alfred con nadie.

Día 19

Alfred apareció a la hora que yo salía a la escuela en la puerta de mi casa. Verlo levantado tan temprano era algo impensado tratándose de él, siendo que siempre llegaba apenas unos minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—Vi que de inmediato se puso nervioso.

— Bueno…—Dijo rascándose la cabeza—.por algún motivo me desperté muy temprano hoy, así que pensé en venir a buscarte y matar el tiempo jeje…

Lo mire sospechosamente, estaba actuando raro, demasiado raro en realidad… ¿Acaso seguía preocupado por mí?

Siempre andábamos juntos, pero ahora más parecía que se estuviese apegando demasiado a mí, como sería que para el almuerzo no me pregunto nada de nada, simplemente Alfred tomo de mi brazo y me arrastro rápidamente hacia la azotea, lo mismo hizo para irnos hacia Patapsco.

De un modo u otro me hacía feliz que quisiera pasar tanto tiempo conmigo…

Día 20

De nuevo apareció en la puerta de mi casa, ya esto era demasiado extraño para mí. Le pregunte si había dormido poco de nuevo, por lo que se hecho a reír avergonzado. Nuevamente paso casi todo momento que tuvo conmigo, fingió haber olvidado su libro por lo que tuve que trabajar con él en la clase, no le dije nada, pero sabía muy bien que tenía su libro en la mochila, lo vi esa mañana. A la clase siguiente me pidió ayuda en una materia que no entendía y se apegó a mí el resto de la clase…

Trataba de pasar cada segundo conmigo como si fuese el último…

¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que una vez que tuviera novia él no podría pasar tanto tiempo conmigo?

Me mordí el labio ante el pensamiento, estábamos ya en Patapsco observando la puesta de sol, más bien Alfred la observaba, yo me limitaba a quedarme sentado abrazando mis rodillas observando el prado con cierto pesar, algo de todo esto me molestaba.

Como dije antes, de algún modo u otro era feliz con la idea de que Alfred deseara estar todo el tiempo estar conmigo, sin embargo sentía cierta presión en mi pecho cada vez que hacia esos lindos y pequeños gestos de querer estar a mi lado, la idea de que esto no sería para siempre me atormentaba cada vez que lo hacía…dolía…y mucho…

Interiormente me enojaba con Alfred, sabía muy bien que no era su intención, pero lo hacía tanto que pareciese que fuese a propósito…

— Oye, _Artie_…—Me llamo Alfred de pronto sin quitar su mirada de la puesta de sol— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta esa persona?—.Levante mi cabeza curioso por su pregunta.

— Ya te lo dije…desde secundaria…—Susurre amargado mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Alfred.

— Oh…cierto…—Dijo simplemente. Le mire de reojo, por alguna razón mordía su labio inferior sin quitar su mirada del sol, voltee nuevamente a verle.

— ¿Por qué de pronto estas tan interesado en mi vida personal?— Volteo también a verme sorprendido, a pesar de eso la amargura no habían dejado sus ojos.

— ¿No puedo…?—Pregunto dando luego una falsa sonrisa—. Eres mi amigo después de todo…

— Nunca antes te habías preocupado…

— ¿Tanto te molesta…?—No se había enojado, de hecho no había borrado su sonrisa, pero sus ojos lucían cada vez más tristes.

No exactamente…lo que en verdad me molestaba de eso, es que en la parte que se estaba metiendo de mi vida sin saberlo estaba él presente y al parecer no percibía que es la que más me dolía como para hablar de ella.

— Lo siento…no creí que te molestara hablar de eso con tu mejor amigo…si es que lo soy…

— No hables idioteces, Alfred—Levante un poco la voz esta vez para asegurarme de que me escuchaba—.Entiende…no es algo de lo que me guste hablar…—Inevitablemente sentí mis ojos humedecerse, Alfred se dio cuenta de esto y dejo de inmediato de sonreír. Desvié mi mirada a la vez que sentía una mano sobre mi cabeza…

— Lo siento…—Repitió—.no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Día 21

Otra vez estaba en la puerta de mi casa, ese día por primera vez se presentó con ojeras leves, pero al fin y al cabo eran ojeras…

— Dios…hoy de verdad sí que no dormiste bien—Le dije preocupado, el asintió con una risa leve pero cansada. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarle preocupado.

Ese día teníamos deportes antes de almuerzo, mientras iba a buscar las pelotas que me había pedido el profesor pude ver a Alfred hablando con Francis, que también tenía deporte. El muy _frog_ sonreía muy burlonamente, mientras Alfred le miraba con infinito desprecio mientras hablaban… ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí…?

— ¡Chicos!— Llamo de pronto el profesor—.El profesor John, de tercer año no pudo venir hoy así que hoy jugaremos "quemados" entre ambos cursos. —Observe a Alfred, pude ver una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro y en el de la rana una cara de horror—. Eso si yo armare los equipos para que sea más justo.

Lamentablemente no quede en el grupo de Alfred, pero si quede en el de Francis. Que desagradable. Observe el rostro de Alfred que ya no lucia furioso, si no que ansioso, fue ahí cuando percibí que mi equipo estaba perdido. Solté un suspiro, la verdad no era como si me interesara mucho.

Inicio el partido, en un principio fue muy normal hasta que mi buen amigo Alfred tomo del balón, desde ese momento, el partido se convirtió en un bombardeo de balones (que a todo esto no tengo idea de donde salían tantos) hacia Francis quien cobardemente corría por toda la cancha esquivando a duras penas cada uno de los balones, me moví hacia los límites de la cancha al igual que mis compañeros, no pensaba en arriesgarme a ser golpeado sobre todo por la fuerza con la que lanzaba mi amigo.

Lo que si no espere fue que repentina y cobardemente Francis se ocultara atrás de mí.

Y que de un segundo a otro todo se volviera negro, mientras veía el horror de los ojos de Alfred cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Cuando abrí mis ojos Alfred estaba a mi lado luciendo culpable.

— ¿D-dónde estoy?

— En la enfermería…—Me susurro triste—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí…—Susurre también intentando de levantarme, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza que me obligó a cerrar mis ojos.

— ¡No, no estás bien!— Levanto un poco la voz Alfred haciendo que me recostara de nuevo, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, yo observaba su rostro que era una mezcla de emociones, entre tristeza, culpabilidad y furia, era como si fuesen intercalando entre una y otra…

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Al?— Le pregunte preocupado, pareció salir de sus pensamientos para mirarme un tanto sorprendido de haber despertado de su mundo de pensamientos, luego me sonrió triste.

— Lo siento…es mi culpa que terminaras así…—Susurro intentando de sonreír—. Por favor perdóname…—Fue ahí que recordé con claridad lo que había pasado, en el momento en que el franchute se hubo escondido cobardemente detrás de mí me llego la pelota que Alfred había lanzado directo en la cabeza, también la mirada que había puesto Alfred antes de desmayarme.

— No fue tu culpa…—Intente sonreírle sentándome en la cama aguantándome el dolor que cruzo en mi cabeza—. Fue culpa del cara de rana…maldito cobarde…—Intente de animarle, pero seguía con ese rostro triste—. ¿No deberías estar jugando con los demás?

— Además de que no lo iba a hacer para cuidarte, me dejaron fuera por molerle la cara al franchute...— Le mire sorprendido—. Por desgracia sigue vivo…—Bromeo amargado.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?— Sabia que Alfred cuando hablaba de "moler a golpes" hablaba en serio.

— ¡El muy cobarde te uso de escudo!— Se exalto Alfred levantándose—. ¡Debí matarlo!

— De todas formas no tienes por qué hacer ese tipo de cosas

— ¿Ahora lo defiendes?— Protesto Alfred molesto.

— No lo defiendo, si me di cuenta de que de por sí ya estabas enojado con él por algo que te dijo y por eso comenzaste a lanzar las pelotas.—Alfred se quedó en silencio evitando mi mirada a la vez que mordía su labio inferior—.¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— Pregunte de pronto.

— No quiero hablar de eso…—Suspire resignado, debía respetarlo, al menos a pesar de lo infantil que era siempre me daba el espacio cuando no quería hablar…

Termine con una venda en la cabeza. Alfred continuo el resto del día mirando con amargura, recién cuando llegamos a Patapsco pareció relajarse un poco, se tiro al prado conmigo, faltaba para que comenzara la puesta de sol. Desde mi lugar le mire preocupado— Alfred…—le llame un tanto temeroso de su reacción. Alfred me miro con tristeza, no decía nada, simplemente me estaba contemplando como si quisiera…

Me levante rápido sonrojado, no debía pensar esas cosas, era algo imposible, volví a mirarle mientras intentaba inútilmente de que el sonrojo desapareciese de mis mejillas—.q-que fue lo que te dijo Francis?— Pregunte, pude ver como se deprimía más, acaricie sus cabellos en señal de que si no quería hablar aun no era necesario, sin embargo lo vi sentarse también y se ponía a observar la puesta de sol que acababa de comenzar.

— Por favor no te rías de mi…—Susurro deprimido, yo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí— comenzó a decirme que no sirvo para conquistar a nadie, que la persona que me gusta jamás miraría a un tipo gordo como yo…—Le mire enternecido, a la vez que unas ganas de asesinar a cierta rana habían nacido, pero me las aguante soltando un suspiro.

— Al…—Susurre abrazándole, pude sentir como se estremecía—esa cara de rana no tiene idea de lo que habla, por favor no le hagas caso…recuerda que ya tienes a todas las chicas de la escuela a tus pies, no veo porque no debería resultarte…—Me separe de él y pude ver que tenía un ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Si, tienes razón! ¡No sé en que estaba pensando! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!—Sonreí de vuelta aliviado, al menos _mi_ Alfred había vuelto—. Gracias, _Artie._

Día 22

De nuevo Alfred apareció afuera de mi casa, ya más animado que ayer, pero a la vez más pegote que nunca. Ya ahora me había terminado por molestar, en parte era porque empezaba a necesitar algo de espacio, de todos modos soy una persona en general solitaria, así que el que estuviese en todo momento a mi lado (ya le faltaba poco para acompañarme hasta el baño) comenzaba a irritarme.

Lo otro que me molestaba desde un principio, era él hecho de saber que después no lo volvería a tener cerca nunca más, o si Dios quería seria solo por un tiempo hasta que Alfred se aburriese…

Solo deseaba que para ese entonces ya no sintiese nada por Alfred, ya que el que se volviese homosexual sería algo completamente imposible…

Le pregunte a Kiku si quería venir con nosotros a almorzar, Alfred dijo estar de acuerdo, pero su rostro se veía un tanto reacio ante la idea.

Mientras almorzábamos en la azotea, un muy golpeado Francis se apareció y sin preguntarle a nadie se sentó entre yo y Alfred. Ambos le observábamos irritados, diría que Alfred lo estaba más que nadie. Sin decir nada me levante de inmediato a sentarme junto a Alfred de nuevo.

— ¿Con que cara vienes aquí?— Pregunto Alfred furioso— ¡después de lo que le hiciste a Arthur…!

— Oh _cheri _ Alfred ¿no fuiste tú quien lanzo la bola?—Pude ver como hacia presión en su puño para golpearle, de inmediato agarre de su brazo, volteo a verme.

— ‹‹No vale la pena, Al…››— Lo mire intentando de que entendiera, cosa que tuvo éxito pues relajo su puño.

— C-chicos…—Se pudo escuchar a Kiku nervioso por la tensión que se había formado— mejor almorcemos, ¿sí?

Dejaron de pelear, sin embargo Francis volvió a sentarse al lado mío, ahora sentía que eran dos personas las que se me apegaban.

Cuando con Alfred subíamos hacia la colina de Patapsco me detuvo— ¿Por qué lo invitaste?— Me pregunto enojado, yo le miraba sin entender—. ¡Hablo de Francis! ¡Sabias que estoy enojado por lo de ayer! Y tu llegas y…

— ¡Oye espera!— Le hice callar molesto—. ¡Yo no lo invite, se invitó solo!

— ¿Entonces como no le dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no lo echaste?—Me pregunto con cierta amargura en sus ojos—. Después de todo por su culpa te llego la pelota.

— ¡Seria seguirle el juego, idiota!— Le respondí enojado también—. ¿De verdad crees que tenía la intención de almorzar con nosotros? Obviamente esta para molestar, _estúpido idiota_— Vi como de pronto sus ojos parecían mirar comprensivos para luego respirar hondo al intentar de calmarse. Le oí susurrar un "vamos" y continuamos subiendo la colina entre los árboles, llegamos justo cuando la puesta de sol estaba comenzando.

— Solo dime una cosa…—Me pregunto ahora en un susurro, sus ojos nuevamente no se despegaban del sol, pero lucían un tanto temerosos—. ¿Porque Francis conocía ese lugar?—Solté un suspiro nervioso, de algún modo sabía que se molestaría, aunque no entendía el porqué, quizás simplemente por ser Francis…mentir tampoco era una opción pues me descubriría.

— Fue cuando estábamos peleados…—Susurre, a lo que pude ver a Alfred estremecerse levemente ante mi afirmación y como sus ojos se entrecerraban en señal de frustración.

— ¿Sabes que al franchute le gusta la misma persona que a mí?—Lo mire sorprendido, Alfred continuaba mirando el atardecer—. Y le da lo mismo que yo este atrás de ella, simplemente va a ir a por todas…— No lo decía, pero podía notar el miedo en sus ojos. Coloque una mano sobre su hombro a lo que me dirigió la mirada.

— No te preocupes por ese cara de rana barbuda…no creo que tú te llegarías a enamorar de una chica que fuera lo suficientemente tonta en caer en las redes de un mujeriego…—Me sonrió un tanto triste a la vez que suspiraba—Mira…yo creo que ni a un gay le gustaría siquiera un poco un tipo como él…—Alfred exploto en risas ante lo que dije, sonreí aliviado al ver que aquel miedo hubiese disminuido aunque fuese un poco, eso fue hasta que me abrazo, la puesta de sol había terminado

— _Thank you_, _Artie_— Susurro sin soltarme, me quede un tanto estático de la sorpresa y vergüenza cruzando por mis mejillas, pero correspondí el abrazo sabiendo el dolor que me causaría la separación. Porque ese abrazo no era lo que yo quería, era simplemente un abrazo entre amigos, nada más…

— En todo caso…tú tienes muchas más posibilidades para que alguien guste de ti que yo…—Susurre un tanto deprimido, Alfred me soltó para mirarme, sentí aquel pequeño esperado dolor en mi pecho. Así es como deben ser las cosas ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— Me pregunto sorprendido.

— No soy bueno en nada, solo soy un nerd al que le gusta tocar la guitarra y leer, no soy bueno en deportes, ni popular y para qué decir de guapo…soy aburrido…—Dije mirando al suelo.

— ¡Oye! No eres aburrido, tú tienes derecho a que te guste lo que te guste…y no le veo nada de malo el no ser popular—De pronto vi que se sonrojaba y que llevaba su índice a mi pecho, apuntando al área donde se encontraba mi corazón—. Lo que de verdad importa es lo que esta "aquí"— Dijo sin dejar de dar golpecitos en mi pecho. Apenas había podido procesar lo que me decía estando rojo de la vergüenza, cuando vi que desviaba levemente la mirada—. Además…que en verdad encuentro que eres bien parecido…—Susurro avergonzado. No dije nada, no sabía que decir además de que lo mucho que lo quería, cosa que sabía que acabaría con nuestra amistad…me apoye en su hombro mientras observaba como se oscurecía a la vez que susurraba un pequeño y tímido "gracias"…

Día 23

Creo que nunca había estado tan feliz de que fuese viernes, sobre todo al ver a Alfred en la puerta de mi casa no pude evitar pensar—‹‹Al menos mañana podre estar tranquilo››— Ya estaba invadiendo demasiado mi espacio, comenzaba a sentir la carencia de mis momentos de soledad. Eso si no le dije nada tampoco, porque bien sabía que solo me quedaban 28 días para estar así de cerca con él.

La segunda molestia se presentó a la hora de almuerzo. Francis volvió a ir a la azotea y de alguna forma quede en medio de él y Alfred. Fue difícil comer con ambos apegados por completo a mí mientras se miraban asesinamente en medio de los insultos que se daban. Pensé en levantarme y sentarme junto a Kiku que me miraba con cierta compasión en sus ojos, pero bien sabía que si hacia aquello terminarían por agarrarse a golpes. Creo que nunca había estado tan feliz de entrar a matemáticas.

Una vez finalizadas las clases Alfred ni me dio tiempo para levantarme de mi asiento cuando tomo de mi muñeca y me hizo correr con él hasta la parada del bus hacia Patapsco. Fue ahí cuando le pregunte luego de calmar mi respiración— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Hacer que?— Pregunto con ingenuidad, le mire con ganas de golpearle.

— ¡Sacarme así de la escuela!— Se notaba que no entendía mi enojo, Alfred no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué? Ah, bueno…no quería que Francis nos siguiera— En ese momento llego el bus, nos subimos y yo me dedique a observar por la ventana aún molesto.

Esta vez, observamos la puesta de sol de pie, yo aún estaba enojado. Aunque si me preguntabas por qué lo estaba, no sabría responder con exactitud.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Arthur?— Alfred me miraba de reojo con una expresión extrañada en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo que porque? ¡Me trajiste arrastrando hasta aquí!— Ahora la expresión de mi amigo de infancia había cambiado a una triste.

— Creí que te gustaba venir aquí conmigo.

— Te digo que no es eso…

— Estas muy irritado…

— Puedo tener mis días también…no puedes esperar que siempre este de buen humor.

— En ese caso si te molesta tanto venir no lo hagas…

— Te digo que no es...— Me aleje un poco de él para sentarme en el prado como siempre, pero unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda, me estremecí a pesar de que sabía muy bien quien era, sin embargo no hice que me soltase, pero tampoco correspondí el abrazo, pues sabía bien como me dolería la separación al igual que el día anterior. Alfred siempre me abrazaba así cuando tenía miedo…quería consolarle, pero no quería tener más dolor. Si quería seguir adelante cuando los 51 días acabasen, tenía que de algún modo dejar de ser tan cercano a él…ya que cuando la nueva novia de Alfred se hiciese presente…no volvería a tenerle así de cerca nunca más.

— No estás obligado a venir todos los días…

— Vengo porque desde hace mucho tiempo que a cierto idiota le da miedo la oscuridad— No me soltó sin embargo pude oírle refunfuñar.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso era cuando era pequeño!

— De todas formas…es peligroso volver solo estando tan a oscuras.

Sentí como Alfred me abrazaba más fuerte, mientras yo aguantaba mis ganas de abrazarle de vuelta.

Día 24

Sábado, de verdad pensaba que al fin había tenido mi día de descanso. Incluso había echo planes de ir solo a la biblioteca por un buen libro e ir a leer a Patapsco esa tarde, pero todo plan se fue al traste en cuanto salí. En mi puerta estaban tanto Alfred como Francis mirándose de forma asesina el uno al otro, claramente ni uno de los dos había planeado el traer al otro. Una vez se enteraron de mi presencia, me miraron ambos con una sonrisa.

— ¡_Hey, Artie_!— Alfred me saludo tomando de mi muñeca— Estaba pensando en que sería buena idea que fuésemos a almorzar juntos al Mc Donald's y después fuéramos a los recreativos de nuevo, ¿Te parece?

— Me parece una excelente idea, _cheri_ Alfred— Se acercó ahora el francés tomando de mi brazo— me uniré a ustedes—De inmediato Alfred salto.

— ¡A ti nadie te invito!

Intente de todas las formas posibles el protestar, pero ellos parecían tan metidos en su pelea que no me escucharon y me llevaron a rastras hasta el Mc Donald's, una vez allí ambos comenzaron a pelear por quien me invitaba. Yo los miraba irritado, lo único que quería era salir de allí. Lo bueno es que estaban tan concentrados en su guerra de miradas que termine comprándome yo mismo mi almuerzo para frustración de ambos. Después de eso fuimos a los recreativos como había sugerido Alfred.

En un principio, las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado…o eso creí hasta que a mi buen amigo de infancia se le ocurriera desafiar a la cara de rana en un juego de peleas. Yo me quede observándoles por un rato enviándole en secreto buenas vibras a Alfred para que ganase, pero claramente no las necesitaba pues venció a Francis en al menos 4 rondas seguidas, ya cuando iban a comenzar la quinta me aburrí y me dirigí a otro juego, era de un jugador y de disparos…Estaba bastante concentrado jugando cuando unas manos cubrieron sorpresivamente mis ojos, de inmediato sacudí mi cabeza liberando mi vista hacia la pantalla que ahora indicaba en letras grandes "GAME OVER".

— ¿¡Quién diablos…!?— Voltee a ver quién de los dos idiotas había sido el responsable de que perdiese— _¡FROG! _

— Te estábamos buscando _chéri_— No había caso, ese maldito acento francés nunca jamás me dejaría de desagradar.

— ¿Y eso porque?— Pregunte molesto ya sabiendo la respuesta— ¿Se puede saber porque diablos viniste aquí también? Se supone que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Tanto querías estar solo con Alfred?— Me sonroje de inmediato a la vez que intentaba protestar— ¿De verdad crees que eso te hará bien?— Me dijo esta vez serio, justo en ese momento apareció Alfred poco menos tirándose encima mío atrayéndome hacia él.

— ¡Aquí estabas _Artie_!—Con su brazo me alejo de Francis mientras seguía sonrojado— ¡Oye pervertido!— exclamo Alfred— ¡Te desafío a ese juego!—señalo al juego que había estado jugando hacia unos minutos— Apuesto a que no superas mi puntaje.

— No veo por qué deberíamos hacer algo tan estúpido, _chéri_

— ¿O tienes miedo de que te patee el trasero de nuevo? Cobarde— Esas palabras hicieron al francés reaccionar, de inmediato se colocó frente a la maquina e inserto una ficha. Yo solo pude soltar un suspiro aburrido, no quería seguir viéndolos en su competencia estúpida, tan solo quería irme a casa.

Mientras observaba a Francis jugar, Alfred parecía molesto por algo, de pronto miro su reloj y sin decirme nada tomo de mi muñeca y me saco de allí. Entre corriendo y quejándome llegamos al paradero del autobús.

— ¿¡Puedes decirme porque hiciste eso!? ¡Ni siquiera nos despedimos de Francis!— Me queje soltándome, en ese momento llego el bus, por lo que ambos subimos, yo continuaba molesto.

— ¡Si le decía que nos íbamos nos iba a seguir!— No era mentira, pues Francis era un experto en ser odioso y entrometido—. ¡Se supone que ese lugar lo conocemos solo nosotros dos! ¡Nadie más que nosotros puede ir allí…!

— Dime, porque no…— Le pregunte viéndole con frialdad, el que dijera eso me molestaba de sobremanera, vi que iba a responderme molesto, pero le interrumpí— si ya llevaste a Kiku allí…y además cuando esta porquería termine llevaras a tu novia allí también…

— Arthur…

— Esto ya hace rato que dejo de ser "solo de los dos"…

Me senté y me dedique a mirar por la ventana, Alfred se sentó a mi lado, mas no dijo ni una palabra solo podía observar su expresión dolida a través del reflejo de la ventana. Las palabras de Francis todavía daban vueltas en mi cabeza sin parar…lo peor es que si tenía razón, estaba haciéndome daño a mí mismo al pasar tanto tiempo solo con Alfred…en verdad duele. ¿Pero cómo distanciarme sin hacerle daño de nuevo? De solo pensar en la expresión que traía en sus ojos la última vez que nos peleamos me dolía más que el pensar en la separación cuando estos 51 días acabasen.

No nos dirigimos la palabra hasta que el sol se puso tras las montañas. Alfred fue quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Tanto quieres mostrarle este lugar a Francis?— Pregunto de pronto luciendo deprimido, me volví a mirarle sorprendido.

— Por supuesto que no, idiota…— De algún modo pareció relajarse un poco, o al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio.

— Entonces porque dijiste…

— Lo que dije es que este lugar ya dejo de ser solo de nosotros, solo eso…—Nuevamente dirigió sus ojos tristes hacia mí, se notaba que no entendía— lo que quiero decir…es que seas consecuente con lo que dices y haces, nada más…

— Kiku solo vino conmigo porque…

— Lo se…estaba preocupado por ti y a pesar de que querías venir aquí no quería dejarte solo.

— Lo siento…

— No estoy enojado…

— pero a la persona que me gusta yo no…

— ¿Pero la vas a traer no es así?— Le mire con seriedad mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían— Esta bien, no tiene nada de malo, esa fue solo una tonta promesa que hicimos de niños—No pude evitar sentir algo parecido a una puñalada al decir esas palabras, pude ver como a Alfred también le había dolido, pero era lo correcto, ya era hora de comenzar a despedirme de este lugar. Aunque lo que hubiese dicho fuera mentira —. No tiene importancia…

— Si la tiene…—le oí susurrar esta vez, volví a mirar sus ojos que me miraban tristes— Arthur…— Me llamo a la vez que hacia un intento por acercarse con su mano, rápidamente me levante.

— Ya vámonos…—dije ya de pie, observando cómo se había quedado con su mano estirada además de su dolida mirada. Le ayude a levantarse comencé a caminar colina abajo sin fijarme si Alfred iba atrás de mi o no.

Me dolía mucho hacer esto, pero de verdad ya era hora…era hora de que comenzase a dejar de ser tan cercano a Alfred y prepararme para lo que se vendría al acabar estos 51 días…

Día 25

Nuevamente me encontré con el parcito en la puerta de mi casa mirándose con infinito desprecio. Cuando me vieron salir ninguno de los dos me saludo, pero Alfred de inmediato tomo de mi brazo y comenzó a caminar arrastrándome con él.

— ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?— Me falto poco para gritarle.

— Vamos al parque, tengo que hablar contigo…— Me solté de golpe, fue ahí cuando se volvió a verme, me sorprendí de esta vez apreciar sus ojeras, sin embargo continúe mirándole con enojo.

— ¡No puedo! Tengo que hacer unas compras.

— Entonces voy contigo y después hablaremos.

— Yo también los acompañare, _chéri_ — Pude esta vez escuchar a la voz francesa, para luego sentir como me agarraban del otro brazo. La mirada de Alfred se endureció, observe su esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo, lo cual logro con poco éxito y asintió.

Ni siquiera me dieron la chance de opinar, simplemente me llevaron a rastras hasta el centro comercial, necesitaba reparar la rueda de mi bicicleta. Alfred la llevaba por mí. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me harte y me solté, les grite que podía caminar sin ayuda de nadie y quitándole la rueda a Alfred me adentre en el centro comercial con los otros dos siguiéndome detrás, cuando llegamos a la tienda, les ordene que se quedaran afuera y que no me molestaran.

Extrañamente me obedecieron, pedí que revisaran la rueda y me la repararon rápidamente, afortunadamente no me salió mucho dinero.

Una vez salí me encontré con Alfred que me miraba con seriedad, Francis no estaba allí.

— ¿Qué paso con la cara de rana?

— Comió un dulce picante y ahora está en el baño.

— Ah…— De alguna forma no quise preguntar, pues no me extrañaría que Alfred fuese el responsable

— ¿vamos?— Pregunto de pronto, yo le mire extrañado.

— ¿No íbamos a esperar a Francis?— nuevamente su mirada se endureció, vi como mordía su labio, pronto tomo de mi mano y comenzó a arrastrarme nuevamente a la parada del autobús—. ¡¿Por qué haces esto de nuevo?!— Le grite, ya esto me estaba hartando, Alfred estaba muy raro y más irritante que nunca, apestaba.

— Te dije que tengo que hablar contigo.

— ¡Pues ahora no quiero!— Volví a levantar la voz. Estaba harto de su actitud impulsiva de llevarme con él a todos lados cuando le daba la gana, de verdad ya estaba harto. Justo en ese momento llego el bus al paradero, Alfred volvió a tironearme para subir con él, pero esta vez me solté antes de subir y las puertas del bus se cerraron con él en el interior.

Si tan solo Alfred se diese cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, reteniéndome a su lado sabiendo que en 26 días más iría a desecharme como hizo esa vez. Por supuesto no quería dejar de ser su amigo, pero me molestaba de sobremanera esta situación, tan solo quería mi espacio y mi tranquilidad, no el atormento permanente de que perderé a Alfred en menos de un mes…

Aún con toda la rabia que tenía en mi interior, no pude dormir, toda la noche me atormento la expresión que puso Alfred en el momento en que el bus partió, no estoy seguro pero creo que vi lagrimas asomando sus ojos cuando apoyo sus manos en la puerta del vehículo…me rompía el corazón de tan solo imaginármela.

Día 26

Desperté de mal humor, mi enojo, culpabilidad y el no dormir habían hecho un caos en mi humor. Este no mejoro cuando salí de casa, pues al abrir la puerta nuevamente me encontré con el par de estúpidos que menos quería ver. Francis sonreía de forma irritante, claramente había tenido una buena noche, por otro lado, Alfred no tenía mejor aspecto que yo al menos, las ojeras del día anterior habían aumentado considerablemente y sus ojos lucían enrojecidos.

En otro estado de humor me habría preocupado y le habría pedido a Francis "amablemente" que se fuera para hablar con él, pero mi ánimo no se prestaba para nada más que ignorarlos. Sin decir palabra alguna e ignorando el saludo de Francis (claramente Alfred no tenía ánimos tampoco) tome mi bicicleta y me dirigí a la escuela dejándolos a ambos atrás. En el camino la imagen de Alfred con esa expresión de dolor volvió a atormentarme, y ahora se sumaba la nueva en que mordía sus labios al verme pasar junto a él sin decirle palabra alguna.

Alfred pareció subir un poco de ánimo cuando llego a la clase, pero lucia cansado aún. Yo tenía mi rostro sobre mi escritorio en un intento fallido por conciliar el sueño aunque fueran unos minutos, por lo que solo pude verle por el reflejo de la ventana. Mi humor no había mejorado para nada por lo que opte por no hablarle, solo empeoraría las cosas. Intente ignorarle, pero no podía evitar observar su rostro lleno de tristeza, lo odiaba…pero odiaba más el que estuviera fingiendo ante el mundo que estaba bien cuando podía estar haciéndose pedazos por dentro.

Intente de dejar mi orgullo para hablarle en el descanso, pero fue más fuerte que yo, además de que cierto francés había vuelto a molestar de nuevo a mi salón, ahí comenzaron pelear ambos otra vez en medio de mi intento de dormir. Eran demasiado ruidosos ¿Por qué no se callaban? Mejor se hubiesen ido a pelear a otro lado y me dejaran tranquilo, eran demasiado molestos, esto no mejoro de ninguna manera mi mal humor. Lo mismo se repitió en el descanso siguiente.

Ya en la clase antes de almorzar Alfred lucia pensativo, aunque la tristeza no había abandonado sus ojos. Una vez sonó la campana para almorzar coloco una mano sobre mi hombro. Levante mi rostro un tanto sorprendido, no pensé que intentaría de hablarme, yo aún seguía de mal humor, pero este pareció esfumarse cuando me dijo— ¿te molesta si hablamos?— le mire dudoso.

— No estoy de muy buen humor, por si no lo notaste…—Susurre volviendo mi mirada a mi mesa, pude notar la decepción en su rostro por lo que agregue— me refiero a que esta conversación podría no salir bien…— De reojo pude observar como volvía a iluminarse levemente su rostro.

— Lo sé, pero… ¿no podrías al menos solo escucharme…?— seguía sin quitar la mano de mi hombro, volví a verle dudoso aún, observe sus ojeras, comencé a preguntarme si era yo quien las había provocado. Solté un suspiro y me levante haciendo que quitara su mano.

— Está bien, pero no me hare responsable de lo que pueda llegar a decir…—refunfuñe— siento que podría matar cien caras de rana sin resentimiento alguno…— soltó una risa inocente y me indico que subiésemos a la azotea. Una vez allí note que se había puesto nervioso, ¿sería que pensaba que me iba a enojar? Aunque no me hacía idea de lo que quería decirme. No sentamos en el suelo como solíamos hacer y comenzamos a comer de nuestro almuerzo, de pronto Alfred dejo de comer y me miró fijamente.

— Arthur…yo…

— Así que aquí estaban _cheris _míos— Ambos volteamos a ver con irritación al francés que sonreía burlonamente y se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado. Respire hondo intentando de contener mi enojo, el que el franchute volviese a molestar solo hacía que mi mal humor volviese y aumentara. No mire a Alfred, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para confirmar que estaba furioso por la interrupción.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, _frog_?— Intentaba de contenerme y de terminar rebajándome a su nivel, pero aquel mujeriego me atrajo con su brazo hacia él, además de ponerme rojo solo quise golpearle hasta matarlo.

— Pues almorzar contigo, _cheri_— Alfred furioso rápidamente me intento atraer hacia él, pero el maldito francés no quería soltarme. Comenzaron a insultarse mientras me jalaban intentando de que el otro me soltase inútilmente. Escucharlos me irritaba y mis brazos comenzaban a doler, ante eso mi mal humor aumentaba de forma incesante, no prestaba atención a los insultos que se daban, podían estar hablando de mí, pero no lo sabría, solo intentaba soltarme mientras me quejaba del dolor.

— ¿¡Pueden ya dejarme en paz!?— grite, a lo que ambos estúpidos detuvieron su pelea, oportunidad que tuve de soltarme y levantarme— ¡Ya me tienen harto con su idiotez!— Me abrace a mí mismo mientras Alfred y Francis se levantaban sorprendidos por mi reacción, mire al francés— No te me acerques más, si lo vuelves a hacer te aseguro que te llevaras un puñetazo y quizás peor, _frog_…— Mire a Alfred que lucía dolido, claramente esperaba que le dijera algo muy parecido a lo que había dicho a Francis, mas no dije nada solo devolví la mirada y voltee para irme a la sala, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

— Arthur…—Intento llamarme dolido, pero hice que me soltara.

— ¿Acaso no te dije que me dejaras en paz, imbécil?

Solo volví al salón a recoger mis cosas y me escape de la escuela, tan solo no quería estar allí y llorar cosa que hice una vez estuve en mi habitación solo con la imagen dolida de Alfred en mi mente hasta caer dormido.

**FIN CAPÍTULO II**

**Notas autora:**

**Hola de nuevo :D, si lo sé es raro pero he actualizado más pronto que otras veces, jejeje, pero bueno en el capítulo anterior ya les dije que como originalmente era un oneshot, llevo mucho avanzado (si no es que terminado hohohoho).**

**Cuídense niñas :3**

**Bye bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Childhood Blue

Capítulo III

Día 27

Por primera vez en varios días al salir de mi casa no me encontré con nadie, suspire aliviado. No quería ir a la escuela, pero mi madre sin compasión alguna me obligo a ir, sobretodo porque me había pillado volviendo a casa antes el día anterior. Fue relajante ir a la escuela solo, al fin me podía sentir en paz, fui a mi ritmo en la bicicleta respirando el aire fresco de la mañana.

Llegue a la escuela sin novedad, Alfred llego al salón poco antes de que comenzase la clase, no lo mire, pues imaginaba el rostro que tenía, las imágenes de Alfred y su expresión de dolor volvieron a atormentarme, eso no significaba que no siguiera enojado con él.

¿Y porque? No por lo del día anterior, si en verdad quien había tenido la culpa de todo había sido Francis, lo que me enojaba era la actitud que había tomado Alfred en los últimos días.

En el primer descanso Alfred salió de la sala y Kiku se me acerco. Me pregunto qué había ocurrido y porque no volví a la última clase.

Solté un suspiro— Haces esto porque te lo pidió Alfred, ¿verdad?

— Si y no— respondió Kiku con una sonrisa—. Alfred-san está preocupado porque no entiende que te pasa…quiero decir, entendió el porque te enojaste ayer pero no entiende lo que te pasa a ti, en general…—Aguarde silencio por un momento y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, podía ver a unos chicos de primero jugando felices.

— Dime, ¿Qué harías si alguien de pronto se te empieza a apegar de forma insoportable?…sumémosle que estás loco por ella, pero bien tu sabes que quiere a otra persona y que está dispuesta a luchar por ella…

— Ya veo…

— ¿No sentirías que se está burlando de ti?

— Por supuesto que sí pero…

— Sé que no lo hace apropósito…pero no puedo evitar pensar eso…—mordí mi labio frustrado—. sobre todo cuando sé que cuando tenga a su novia me hará a un lado como hizo hace tiempo…—Mi amigo me miro serio, sabia de que hablaba.

— Pero eso fue hace mucho, no puedes pensar que ahora hará lo mismo…

Al segundo receso Alfred hizo un intento de hablarme, pero por suerte Kiku lo llamo, con eso pude evitarle.

La conversación con Kiku me había hecho bien, de hecho me entere que Alfred llego muy golpeado a la sala de clases y que Francis había terminado muy lastimado y no quería verme…Lo de Francis me daba igual, pero tener esta sensación de que en vez de que ambos se estuviesen peleando por la desconocida chica lo estuviesen haciendo por mí me molestaba, y no porque me desagradaba el hecho, era el que me hacía imaginar en algún rincón de mi mente de que quizás Alfred sentía algo por mi…bien sabía que no era así…

Como dije, fue bueno tener esa conversación con Kiku, sin embargo aún tenía la necesidad de estar solo y de dejar mi mente descansar…

Alfred almorzó con Kiku y después me fui a casa solo…

Era relajante… ¿verdad?

Día 28

Nuevamente el alivio para mí fue el salir de casa y no encontrar a nadie, como siempre tome mi bicicleta hacia la escuela.

Era extraño, ya no se sentía tan tranquilo como creí que sería de ahora en adelante, de hecho el ambiente se había vuelto silencioso y solitario…Me detuve un momento en frente a un parque, era bastante temprano por lo que no había problema en que me quedara un rato e intentara de disfrutar de la tranquilidad. No pude, de verdad no pude. ¿De verdad podía extrañar tanto a Alfred? No, no debía ser eso, sobre todo si quería sobrevivir cuando me dejasen definitivamente solo.

— ‹‹ ¿Acaso no te dije que me dejaras en paz, imbécil?››

Las palabras crueles que le había dicho a Alfred el otro día, comenzaron a atormentarme, sobre todo cuando imagine a Alfred pronunciándolas si le dijera lo que siento por él…

Sea de un amor o un amigo dolía, los ojos de Alfred me lo habían demostrado, el imaginar cómo me lo decían a mi había hecho que me quedara claro…soy una persona cruel…muy cruel. Siendo hombre o mujer no me merecía a Alfred, soy una mala persona…Alfred puede cometer muchos errores, no es perfecto… pero es porque es muy infantil, nada más.

¿Cómo alguien así podría llegar a amar a alguien tan cruel? A alguien que trataba de esa forma a su mejor amigo, de quien estaba enamorado. Era solo un ítem más a mi lista para que me rechazaran…

Con ese debate en mi mente me encamine nuevamente deprimido a la escuela.

Alfred no hizo el intento de acercarse a hablarme hoy, pero eso si podía sentir su mirada sobre mí a ratos, yo no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos después de lo que le dije. Cada vez que iba a mirarle recordaba mis crueles palabras y me detenía mientras mordía mi labio culpable. Kiku tampoco se acercó, parecía que se había tomado de forma literal la idea de que quería estar solo.

¿Me perdonaría? Me preguntaba mil y un veces a mí mismo si Alfred me hubiera dicho que lo dejara en paz si lo perdonaría, yo mismo me decía que sí, pero claro ¿cómo no iba a perdonarle si estaba loco por él?

Alfred no siente nada por mí más que amistad…bueno si es que de verdad lo sigue sintiendo…

Quería hablar con él, pero sentía que cualquier cosa que le dijera era injustificable a lo que había dicho hacia dos días.

En las clases mientras sentía la mirada de Alfred sobre mí no podía evitar pensar: ‹‹Puede que no le guste, pero al menos le importo›› sino ¿porque a pesar de todas las veces que hemos peleado a continuado preocupándose por mí? Así como yo lo hago de él. Alfred siempre intenta de reconciliarse o intenta saber qué es lo que me pasa, que diablos pensaba ¡si somos amigos desde niños!

Tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer, pero temía el rechazo de Alfred, no lo culparía tampoco después de haberle tratado así, pero era peor la situación en la que estábamos ahora… ¿verdad?

Una vez toco la campana para salir de clases corrí a buscar mi bicicleta y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia Patapsco.

Una vez allí me dedique a esperarlo impacientemente, no tenía idea de que decir, ni menos que cara poner. El sol estaba por ponerse y Alfred todavía no se aparecía, comencé a desesperarme… ¿Seria que Alfred ya no vendría? ¿Qué se había rendido otra vez…?

Me levante de inmediato y comencé a correr colina abajo entre los arboles cuando Alfred apareció jadeando agotado, detuve mi carrera al instante, no había alcanzado a bajar casi nada. Se quedó parado viéndome con sorpresa, claramente no se imaginaba que vendría aquí de nuevo. Tome de su brazo y lo arrastre a la cima donde justo comenzaría el atardecer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato, tampoco era como si supiera bien que debiese decir, estábamos sentados uno junto al otro abrazando nuestras rodillas. Alfred a cada rato mientras el sol se ocultaba dirigía su mirada hacia mí, yo de inmediato tomaba de su nuca y la hacía girar en dirección al sol…

El atardecer había terminado y seguíamos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, de alguna forma los dos estábamos esperando a que el otro hablase. Solté un suspiro, uno de los dos debía de dar el primer paso y al parecer debía ser yo…

— Pensé que no vendrías…

— Nunca pensé que estarías aquí…—Ambos habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo y nos callamos al instante, nos miramos tímidamente y dejamos salir una risita incomoda—. Ya estaba pensando en que no me hablarías más…—Lo mire avergonzado por un momento y desvié mi mirada al ver como volvía a mirarme serio.

— A pesar de que lo estoy haciendo ahora…no siento que tenga cara para hacerlo…después de lo que te dije…—Podía sentir su mirada clavada sobre mí—. Perdón…—Susurre ocultando mi rostro tras mis rodillas— si no quieres perdonarme lo entenderé— De inmediato mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, podía entenderlo pero no significaba que no me dolería. Inesperadamente una mano se posó sobre mis cabellos los cuales comenzó a desordenarlos con cariño, no me moví de donde estaba, solo quería saber su respuesta.

— Estúpido _cejón_— Oí que me insultaba a la vez que con un brazo me atraía hacia él y con su puño me daba un coscorrón—. ¡De donde sacaste que no te perdonaría, estúpido!

— ¡Alfred! — Me quejaba intentando soltarme—. ¡Idiota, suéltame ya!— de algún modo logre soltarme y le fulmine con la mirada mientras me sobaba la nuca adolorido, de inmediato Alfred soltó una fuerte carcajada y volvió a atraerme con su brazo de forma amistosa—. ¡Eso dolió, idiota!

— ¡Hahahahahahaha! Perdón, no soportaba verte así tan deprimido…

— Te dije algo horrible… — Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y Alfred comenzó nuevamente a jugar con mi cabello.

— No fue tu culpa…— Susurro, intente protestar pero Alfred continuo hablando—. Tanto yo como el franchute —aunque él es más culpable por venir a molestar— nos comportamos como idiotas contigo, además se notaba que no habías dormido bien…cuando tienes sueño eres más gruñón que de costumbre…— Refunfuñe fingiendo estar molesto, pues tenía razón, Alfred es la única persona que me conoce de verdad, me sonroje ante el pensamiento, pero Alfred parecía no notarlo—. lo que quiero decir es que estas más que perdonado, _cejudo_…

— Oye…hasta cuando vas a llamarme _cejudo_…— Alfred simplemente rio hasta que mi teléfono sonó, era mi madre regañándome por no haber vuelto aun a casa, hacía tiempo que no pedaleaba tan rápido.

Día 29

— ¿Ahora me vas a explicar? — Me pregunto Alfred, yo lo mire extrañado sin entender a que se refería.

Nuevamente cuando salí de mi casa no me encontré a nadie, era extraño pero parecía que me había acostumbrado a que Alfred me hubiese ido a buscar todas las mañanas, obviamente no extrañaba a Francis en absoluto, era alguien de quien no merecía la pena hablar, suerte que no había vuelto a acercarse, parece que mi amenaza fue efectiva, además claramente todo lo había hecho solo para fastidiar a Alfred, pues ya se pasaba cortejando a otras chicas en los descansos. En fin, volviendo al punto, ya me había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de Alfred, me molestaba demasiado el no tenerlo cerca de mí siempre.

Sobre todo cuando los días para estar juntos estaban contados…me deprimía el solo pensamiento.

— Me refiero a porque estuviste tan molesto estos días…— Reclamo Alfred al ver que yo no entendía a lo que se refería. Estábamos en Patapsco observando la puesta de sol, de inmediato me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado.

— Bueno…yo…

— Sé que te molesto que invadiera tanto tu espacio, por lo mismo deje de ir a buscarte a tu casa en las mañanas…— Coloco una mano sobre mi cabeza sin quitar su mirada del sol ocultándose tras las montañas—, pero no era solo eso, ¿verdad?— Lo mire un tanto nervioso aun con su mano sobre mi cabeza

— Ya, ya te diré pero no te rías…—susurre y Alfred me observo atento—. sentía que estaban usándome en tu pelea con el _frog_…

— ¿Qué?

— Sé que suena ridículo pero así se sentía…— Alfred no dijo nada volviendo a observar la puesta de sol que ya estaba por acabar.

— _Tsk_…serás idiota, Arthur— me insulto, pero a los segundos me sonrió—. bueno…perdón que te lo hayas tomado así, yo solo pasaba tiempo contigo y el franchute comenzó a meterse donde no le llamaban, no fue mi intención solo quería estar contigo…

— Hasta que tengas a tu nueva novia, ¿cierto?— De inmediato me di cuenta de mis palabras y cubrí mi boca a la vez que sentía mis mejillas arder, no podía creer que hubiese dicho eso en voz alta. Alfred me quedo mirando muy sorprendido, mientras yo rogaba porque la tierra me tragase, de pronto estallo en risas y me abrazo.

— _¡awww! ¡Arthie!_ ¿Te pusiste celoso?— Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que morir cada vez más de vergüenza y de rogar de que esta me matase más rápido.

Día 30

— Ahora que lo pienso nunca me dijiste quien te gusta…— En ese momento me atragante con el agua que estaba bebiendo y comencé a toser, Alfred me intento de calmar con unas palmaditas en mi espalda. Estábamos en Patapsco como siempre observando la puesta de sol y Alfred decía cosas raras. Sentí como mi rostro enrojecía.

— ¡D-de que estas hablando tan de repente!—Alfred comenzó a reírse, probablemente de la cara que debía de tener

— Vamos, dime —intente ignorarle mirando hacia otro lado, pero Alfred no se rendiría fácilmente, se acercó más a mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en un intento de hacerme confesar. Inevitablemente comencé a reír intentando de empujarle para que me soltara, pero logro hacer que quedase recostado en el suelo sin dejar de reír—. ¡Vamos! ¡Dime quien es!— Exigía divertido Alfred. En un descuido de él logre cambiar las posiciones y Alfred quedo debajo mío, esta vez fue mi turno de dar las cosquillas a Alfred quien se retorcía en el prado de la risa. No podía dejar de reír, yo tampoco…por un momento sentí que había vuelto a la época en la que apenas éramos niños, jugábamos y reíamos el día entero.

— ¡Jamás!— Logre decir entre risas. Llego un momento en que mi amigo dejo de luchar por lo que me detuve yo también, pero no podíamos dejar de reír. El atardecer ya había acabado, y continuábamos riendo, aunque pronto detuve mi risa al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro, mi amigo continuaba riendo, sentí como enrojecían mis mejillas, fue ahí cuando Alfred dejo de reír y se quedó mirándome un momento con una sonrisa, hasta que al parecer también se dio cuenta de nuestra cercanía. Se sonrojo también y yo me aleje avergonzado.

Alfred se sentó nuevamente, ninguno de los dos nos miramos. Solo podía sentir mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, tanto que por un momento llegue a pensar que hasta Alfred lo escucharía. Sentí miedo de que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él, me preguntaba que estaría pensando él de esta situación, cuando le oí carraspear— ¿P-porque no quieres decírmelo?— Pregunto de pronto, le mire de reojo avergonzado aún.

— Pues…‹‹Porque eres tú, idiota…››— No sabía que excusa darle, obviamente si se lo decía me ganaría su odio. Maldito Alfred con sus preguntas— tu aún no me cuentas quien te gusta…— dije esta vez un tanto más seguro mirándole a los ojos, ahora fue su turno de ponerse nervioso.

— ¡P-pero es para la buena suerte!— se excusó. Y así quería que yo le contara…

— Entonces no te diré— dije esta vez sacándole la lengua.

— ¡No es justo!— Protesto haciendo un puchero. Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, agradeciendo internamente de haber sacado una buena excusa para no decirlo. Iba a proponer que nos fuéramos a casa cuando volvió a hablar—. Tengo una idea— dijo de pronto mirándome otra vez—-. ¡Te tengo un trato!—vi cómo se levantaba y se acercaba a mí para ofrecer su mano para que me levantase— Cuando llegue el día 51 te contare y te la presentare, ahí tú también me lo dirás ¿te parece?

Inevitablemente sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se humedecían, acepte su mano y me levante intentando de evitar contacto visual— De todas formas…quiero que seas él primero que la conozca...—Me dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que solté su mano apenas estuve de pie y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia abajo.

— Como quieras…Vamos a casa…—dije y Alfred me siguió en silencio.

‹‹Quiero que seas él primero que la conozca›› Maldito Alfred ¿Cómo no te dabas cuenta del daño que me haces?

No pude dormir imaginándome aquella desagradable situación. Alfred presentándome a su novia mientras yo me moría por dentro, a ratos rompía a llorar. No sabía cómo enfrentarme a esa situación. Pensaba en que llegaría el día 51 y yo huiría del país si fuese necesario para evitarlo…ay Arthur las cosas que pensabas. Lo llamaba a veces en medio del silencio y mis lágrimas…maldiciéndome cada vez que lo hacía porque sabía muy bien que no iba a aparecer, me maldecía por dentro por tener estos sentimientos. Los odiaba porque no podia hacer nada con ellos más que llorar.

A eso de las 3 de la mañana, sonó mi celular. De inmediato, lo tome y vi que era Alfred, sorprendido hice un esfuerzo por secar mis lágrimas y aclarar mi voz. Maldito Alfred… ¿a quién se le ocurre llamar a las 3 de la mañana? Aunque debía admitir que una parte de mi estaba feliz, nunca se lo diría a nadie eso si…

— Son las tres de la mañana, Alfred…— me queje intentando de sonar dormido.

— Perdón ¿te desperté…?— Si hubiese estado realmente dormido le habría respondido—. ‹‹La pregunta idiota, Alfred››— o algo así—. No podía dormir…

— ¿Por eso me llamas…?— gruñí—. ¿Mejor hubieras llamado a tu novia, no?

— Mmm…—Sonó pensativo por un momento—. _Nop_— Mire mi teléfono enojado ¿Por qué no me podía dejar llorar tranquilo, mejor?—. de algún modo presentí que no podías dormir tampoco así que te llame—- Me sonroje de golpe, inevitablemente comencé a llorar de nuevo, cuidando de que no se notara en mi voz.

— ¿Qué sabes tú, idiota?— Intentaba sonar molesto, pero poco a poco sentía que mi voz no aguantaría más.

— Pues…conociéndote me habrías cortado hace rato…

— Maldito, idiota…

— ¿Estás bien…?— Me pregunto con seriedad…intente de secar inútilmente mis lágrimas, mientras carraspeaba para aclarar mi voz—. Note que no te gusto mucho mi idea…de hecho te deprimiste…

— Bueno yo…

— Si no quieres decírmelo está bien, aunque creí que te pondrías contento de que tu mejor amigo te presentase a su novia.

— Alfred…yo…

— No entiendo que te molesta…—Respire hondo intentando de controlar mi llanto, pero se me escapo un sollozo—. ¿Arthur?— ahora sonaba confundido—. ¿Estas llorando?

— No…

— Voy para allá

— No necesito que vengas…

— Iré igual—Intente de detenerle, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar algo se cortó la comunicación.

Deje el teléfono a un lado y respire hondo en un intento por detener mis lágrimas. Alfred estaría en unos diez minutos en mi casa, me levante de la cama secando mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi pijama y me dirigí al baño para humedecer mi rostro. Me mire al espejo tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y unas sutiles ojeras habían comenzado a formarse, respire hondo intentando calmarme, no había caso de que le probara a Alfred de que no hubiese estado llorando, necesitaba tiempo para relajarme, pero bien sabía que no lo tenía. Volví a mi habitación y cogí un sweater antes de salir a la calle. Me senté en la entrada de mi casa, estuve esperando cerca de dos minutos cuando Alfred apareció.

Llevaba unos jeans y su chaqueta de aviador, debajo de esta se podía dejar ver la polera de su pijama; se hinco levemente sosteniéndose de sus rodillas mientras jadeaba cansado. Claramente había corrido, me sentí mal por ello, me levante rogando que mi rostro hubiese mejorado y que la oscuridad me ayudase a esconder los rastros de mis lágrimas.

Mi amigo, ya recuperado se acercó rápidamente a mí y sin decirme nada me abrazo. Sentí como mi rostro enrojecía y como las lágrimas volvían a acumularse, cerré mis ojos intentando de no llorar mientras le abrazaba también. Parece que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez, pues sentí como me abrazaba con más fuerza.

— Perdón…— Le oí susurrar mientras acariciaba mi cabeza— no debí decirte esas estupideces…— De inmediato me separe de él confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas…?— Le pregunte, pude ver como se mordía sus labios viéndome dolido, no entendía porque hasta que uno de sus dedos seco mis lágrimas.

— Lo que te dije por teléfono…

— Eso no…— Sentí como las lágrimas querían volver a salir, pero yo mismo las seque esta vez con la manga de mi sweater—. No pasa nada con eso…—Alfred me vio sorprendido, de verdad había creído que me había molestado por la conversación de antes, ahora pareció observarme un poco más, de seguro se dio cuenta de lo enrojecidos que estaban mis ojos.

— Arthur…entonces ¿qué te tiene así…?— De inmediato desvié mi mirada hacia abajo, no quería hablar de eso por un lado, por el otro quería decirle ‹‹ ¡Tú eres el que me tiene así! ››, aunque eso sería casi como un suicidio, el ver como Alfred me hacía a un lado de su vida definitivamente, sería como una autodestrucción—. Es… ¿la persona que te gusta…?— Sin mirarlo asentí mordiendo mi labio para evitar que las lágrimas apareciesen de nuevo—.pero que…

— Tienes demasiada suerte, Alfred…—Seguíamos manteniendo distancia, no quería que volviese a acortarse porque podría terminar llorando otra vez…y no quería hacerlo, al menos no delante de Alfred—. A ti cualquier chica que te guste querrá salir contigo… ¡ni siquiera tendrías que hacer esta idiotez de ver por 51 días la puesta de sol!— Continuaba sin mirarle, de algún modo estaba descargando mis frustraciones con él, aunque no tuviese culpa de nada, él no tiene culpa de lo que soy—. yo debería estar haciendo esto, no tu…

— Entonces ¿porque no lo haces tú también…?— Tenia un nudo en la garganta que crecía cada vez más, sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a ahogarme.

— Alfred…—Ahora lo mire a los ojos, me miraba completamente dolido, no entendía porque—. si ves que la persona que te gusta está enamorado de otra…entonces… ¿Cómo podría quitarle la felicidad por estar con alguien como yo?

— ¿Por qué siempre te estas echando abajo?— Me pregunto dolido tomando de mis hombros—. no me gusta verte así, Arthur

— Pero es la verd…

— Tú eres una gran persona, Arthur…—Me quede viéndole sorprendido—. ¡Que la persona que te gusta no le gustes no significa que no le intereses a nadie…!

— Alfred…tú no entiendes…

— ¡Escúchame…!— Observaba sus ojos, ahora parecía que era él quien iba a llorar… ¿Por qué?—. ¡Te aseguro que hay al menos una persona en este mundo interesada en ti! Que no sea quien te guste es una cosa, pero no te eches abajo—Esta vez presiono una mano sobre mi hombro sin dejar de verme a los ojos—. Por favor no lo hagas, Arthur— Susurro antes de darme un abrazo junto a unas palmadas en mi espalda antes de soltarme y darme la espalda—. Piensa en lo que te dije…

— ¿Te vas ya?— Alcance a preguntar, sus palabras me habían dejado pensando, por lo mismo no quería que se fuera, sobretodo porque sabía que se había enojado conmigo.

— Tengo que volver antes de que mi madre se entere de que no estoy—Dijo sin voltear—. hablamos mañana…— Susurro antes de salir corriendo.

Día 31

Al final no pude conciliar el sueño, las palabras que me había dicho antes Alfred me habían quedado dando vueltas, eso si debo de reconocer que me ayudaron a calmarme un poco, pero tampoco me convencían completamente. Solo pensaba en que no quería que me quisiera esa persona que invento Alfred, solo quería que él lo hiciera…

Esa tarde de sábado Alfred me mandó un mensaje: ‹‹Te gustaría acompañar al gran héroe a Patapsco?››

No pude evitar reír ante las palabras de "gran héroe" aunque gracias a eso pude saber que no estaba enojado conmigo…aún así no sentía ganas de ir…además de sentirme cansado al no haber dormido nada, sabía que me dolería ir y ver como Alfred se iba alejando cada vez más de mí, quedaban solo veinte días en los que estaría con él, entonces tendría a su novia…

De algún modo el fantasma de Dahila seguía atormentándome, como si me susurrara siempre al oído que Alfred una vez tuviese su nueva novia me dejaría solo de nuevo…y yo no podía hacer más que estar de acuerdo.

No es porque piense que es malintencionado, simplemente las mujeres son muy manipuladoras, posesivas y celosas, tanto que no dejan a sus novios estar con sus amigos. Recuerdo que cuando Dahila estuvo de novia de Alfred, con suerte lo veía en clases, ella era de otro salón así que se aparecía todos los descansos y almuerzos, se lo llevaba lejos de mí…para que hablar a la salida de la escuela y los fines de semana.

Si hablaba conmigo y no con ella le hacía escándalos que terminaba escuchando la escuela entera. Fue así como poco a poco Alfred se fue alejando de mí y yo me quede solo sintiéndome abandonado con todos mis sentimientos hacia él…así fue como termine cerrando mi corazón de modo de que ni llegaría a sentir algo por Alfred ni por nadie… eso hasta que a Alfred hacia solo unos días después de tres años hiciese esa inocente broma y tocara ese rincón de mi corazón que yo hasta ese momento creí muerto.

Estúpido Alfred…por su culpa había comenzado esto de nuevo…de nuevo volvía a sufrir y a sentir como me moría por dentro día a día.

Iba a responderle que no podía ir cuando recibí otro mensaje: ‹‹quiero seguir hablando lo de anoche…›› solté un suspiro derrotado, era verdad…aún tenía cosas que decirle, no es como si tuviese muy claro que, pero debía hacerlo. Respondí un breve ‹‹ok, iré›› y me prepare para salir.

Faltaba todavía para el comienzo del atardecer cuando llegue a la cima de la colina de siempre, ahí estaba Alfred sentado en el prado con unas claras ojeras, me sentí culpable. Una vez me vio, me sonrió.

— Pensé por un momento que no vendrías— dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Sonreí devuelta y me senté a su lado y nos quedamos mirando el cielo.

— No tenía nada mejor que hacer…—Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos, de algún modo la calma llego a mi tan solo por estar en ese lugar, Alfred también lucia más tranquilo en comparación a como lucia anoche mientras hablábamos, en verdad este lugar tenía algo de mágico, al menos para nosotros dos.

— ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer…?

— Si…bastante…—Susurre viéndole de reojo— .aún así no te encuentro mucha razón…

— ¿Sobre qué…?

— Pues…que soy una buena persona— La mirada de Alfred se endureció.

— ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

— Soy muy egoísta, no soy sincero con lo que siento, también suelo ser gruñón con poca paciencia.

— Ya, entonces por eso yo soy muy infantil, egocéntrico, gritón, posesivo y celoso con complejo de héroe…Al menos eso dijo Dahila cuando termine con ella…

— Puede que sea cierto— hable esta vez molesto por el hecho de saber que esa estúpida le había tratado así— pero eres alegre, sonríes todo el tiempo, siempre buscas ayudar a los demás aunque eso siempre te mete en problemas y bueno también…—Pronto sentí como el rubor subía por mis mejillas al darme cuenta de lo que decía, inconscientemente comencé a esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas— eres un buen amigo, siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesito…apoyándome y consolándome, haciéndome reír…

— Arthur…—Levante levemente mi rostro y me encontré con su rostro lleno de sorpresa y vergüenza.

— P-por supuesto…y-yo me refería que probablemente ese tipo de cosas busca una mujer en un hombre…

— Entonces eso se aplicaría contigo— Levante un poco más mi rostro viéndole sin entender— Si, puede que no seas sincero con tus sentimientos, pero ¿sabes qué? Tú muestras mucho más de lo que crees… ¡incluso cuando mientes! Si te preocupas por alguien quizás no lo demuestres, pero siempre estás dándole de alguna forma tu ayuda, sea directamente o no, con pequeños gestos…eso te hace ver bastante lindo…

— ¡O-oye que no soy lindo!

— Y lo de gruñón…si puede que te enojes con facilidad, pero ¿te digo algo? El enojo demuestra cuanto te importan las cosas y las personas con las que te enojas… ¿No es así?

Yo no hacia otra cosa que observarle sorprendido y con el rubor tiñendo mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era que Alfred conocía tanto de mí? ¿Cuándo paso esto? Ni yo me conocía tanto… de algún modo había hecho que me mirara a mí mismo de otra manera.

— Bueno…de lo otro tampoco puedo decir mucho…simplemente que esas cosas son parte de ti, ¿no?—No me di cuenta cuando comencé a sonreír, Alfred también lo hizo a la vez que me atrajo a su lado dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda—Bien… ¿aun crees que no tienes derecho a que alguien te quiera?…

— No seas idiota… —Reí avergonzado. Alfred me sonrió y yo me acurruque en él—Aún así no pienso hacer nada…

— ¿Por qué? Deberías luchar igual…

— Ya te lo dije…ya está peleando por otra, y no tengo como competir contra eso…intentar de luchar por ella solo sería una pérdida de tiempo…quiero que sea feliz así que…

— Tú en verdad la quieres mucho, ¿no? Me refiero a esa persona— Asentí sonriendo dolido. De verdad para simplemente dejarlo ir debía de querer mucho a Alfred, de poder sonreír mientras sentía como me destruía por dentro, hacer todas estas cosas con él…

— Pero odio sentir esto...lo único que quiero es que desaparezca y no volver a sentir nada nunca más…

— No digas eso…—Susurro un tanto dolido mientras acariciaba mis cabellos—. Oye… ¿No vendrías a dormir a mi casa?

Asentí con una sonrisa, una vez que termino el atardecer fuimos directamente a su casa y nos quedamos jugando videojuegos toda la noche…o al menos eso creí pues no recuerdo mucho.

Día 32

Desperté con mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Alfred, de verdad estaba muy cansado pues la noche anterior no había dormido nada, él recargaba su cabeza sobre la mía. Estuve a punto de empujarle al ser consciente de la situación, pero al verle dormir tan tranquilamente no pude hacer otra cosa que simplemente quedarme quieto, note que había puesto una sábana sobre nosotros, me sonroje ante la situación en la que me encontraba, no podía simplemente moverme y despertarle.

¿Cómo le miraba a la cara ahora? Me había dormido sobre él, no era de menos.

— ¿_Arthie_?— Alfred abrió perezosamente sus ojos y levanto su cabeza de la mía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. em…siento eso…—dijo refiriéndose a que dormía sobre mí. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido aún más, ahora Alfred rascaba su cabeza— .pero tú te quedaste dormido sobre mí y bueno…no quise despertarte…

— ¿Eh? B-bueno y-yo…disculpa por eso…—desvié mi mirada sonrojado. No era como si pudiese decir algo más apropiado, ¿verdad?

Almorcé donde los Jones, después de eso continuamos jugando videojuegos, en los cuales para variar ganaba Alfred. Más tarde fuimos de nuevo a Patapsco a ver la puesta de sol…pensé en ir a mi casa, pero supongo que soy demasiado masoquista.

— Oye, _Arthie_…—Me llamo de pronto Alfred mientras veíamos la puesta de sol.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— Pregunte pesadamente, no era mi intención, pero me sentía cansado. Alfred me miro de reojo y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse.

— Nada…

— ¡vamos dime!

— Creí que no te interesaba…

— ¡No es eso…!

— Bueno yo…—De pronto lucia muy avergonzado, su mirada rotaba entre la mía y la del sol—. Quería darte las gracias…—susurro mirándome finalmente solo a mí, note que se abrazaba a sus rodillas como si al hacer eso pudiese ocultar su vergüenza—. por estar siempre conmigo apoyándome incluso cuando he estado a punto de rendirme…incluso estar ahí después de que te hice a un lado cuando estuve con Dahila…—Me sorprendí, no solo de todo lo que decía, si no que el que estuviese mencionando a Dahila, puesto que nunca hablamos bien del tema. Alfred cuando termino con ella, volvió a mi pidiéndome disculpas por dejarme solo, abrazándome con lágrimas en sus ojos…inevitablemente lo perdone, pero nunca me había contado bien que había pasado, solo contó que era una _pegote_ insoportable, solo ayer me había dicho las cosas que ella le había dicho cuando terminaron y ahora de nuevo lo veía completamente arrepentido del hecho.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?

— Porque…quizás después no tenga oportunidad para decirte todo esto…

— Al…— Lentamente me acerque a él y lo abrace, en esa posición que había adoptado de nuevo parecía aquel niño asustadizo cuando veíamos películas de terror. Sonreí nostálgico mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

— _Arthie_ yo…

Sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era mi madre preguntando porque no había vuelto a casa aún, antes dije que era bastante comprensiva con mis problemas personales, sin embargo era bastante estricta en varios aspectos, Alfred lo sabía. Por eso mismo sin que me lo esperara Alfred tomo de mis piernas y me coloco en su espalda antes de salir corriendo colina abajo con mis gritos desesperados rogando que me bajara a la vez que me agarraba con firmeza de su cuello y rezaba porque Alfred no tropezase.

Día 33

Lunes, de vuelta a la realidad. Ese día nos dijeron que la próxima semana tendríamos que entregar un informe en parejas. Afortunadamente—podría decirse— me toco con Alfred. Debía decir que Alfred era bastante perezoso con los trabajos, pero si lo mandabas bien con lo que tenía que hacer, trabajaba perfectamente. Quedamos de juntarnos el sábado para hacer el trabajo en la biblioteca.

Esa tarde (¡para variar!) fuimos nuevamente a la colina a ver la puesta de sol.

— Oye, Arthur…—Me pregunto Alfred en un susurro, el sol ya iba a comenzar a ocultarse por lo que le hice una seña para que mirase— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que quien te gusta no te aceptara?

— Alfred…ya te dije…a ella no…

— Antes dijiste que no había ninguna forma que le gustaras… así como si hubiese un impedimento…

— No quiero hablar de eso…— comente irritado.

— ¿Soy tu amigo o no? ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡Diablos, Alfred! ¡El problema es que no soy una mujer!

— ¿Qué?— Me sonroje de pronto cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos. No podía creer que lo hubiese dicho, como siempre temí, había cavado mi propia tumba. Era ya la hora de decirle a Alfred adiós para siempre…—¿Te gusta una lesbiana?— Sorprendido deje de cubrir mi boca, de inmediato mire hacia otro lado y asentí con mi cabeza…mis ojos se humedecieron

— A-algo así…—nuevamente me había salvado…pero aun así… ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría ocultarlo?

‹‹Si tan solo supieras Alfred…si tan solo supieras›› me dije a mi mismo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta…

Día 34

— Oye…siento mucho haber sido tan persistente ayer…— Se disculpó esta vez Alfred mientras miraba la puesta de sol—. ¿estás bien?

— Nunca he estado mal, idiota…

— Pues ayer no lo parecías…

— Estabas imaginando cosas.

— Sabes que no puedes mentirme, _Arthie_—Evite su mirada dándole la espalda, pues sabía que tenía razón.

— Estaré bien…prefiero que no me preguntes más…de todas formas…no se puede hacer nada..,

— Pero al menos puedo apoyarte, ¿no?

Solté un suspiro volviendo a ocultar mi rostro entre mis rodillas. Últimamente sentía que cada vez era más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos por Alfred, sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón me traicionaría y me llevaría a hacer algo que rompería mi amistad con Alfred—Idiota…—Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, mientras yo solo podía sentir como mis sentimientos se rebalsaban, por lo mismo no levante mi mirada, temía que mi cara me pusiera en evidencia.

Día 35

— ¿Arthur?— Alfred de pronto lucia incomodo mientras observábamos el atardecer, no iba a decir que yo no lo estaba, él estar tan cerca de él se me hacía cada vez más difícil. Sobre todo mi corazón molestaba con tanto latido acelerado que daba, no me dejaba estar tranquilo. Me recosté en el prado y me dedique a ver el cielo con nostalgia, pues ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo juntos...

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunte intentando de parecer indiferente, era de alguna manera la máscara que había estaba intentando de ponerme y evitar que Alfred descubriese algo…Pronto sentí unos cálidos dedos posarse sobre los míos con timidez, por un momento creí que se alejarían al haberse encontrado por mero accidente, sin embargo se quedaron ahí. Me sonroje y cubrí mis ojos con el otro brazo aun sabiendo que Alfred no estaba mirándome.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que le gustan las mujeres…?— No destape mis ojos, pero si sentí como mi mano daba un ligero temblor, así como pronto sentí los dedos ajenos sostener los míos con timidez.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber algo como eso? Idiota…— Intente de ignorar su mano sobre la mía, pero ciertamente resultaba imposible…

— Em…porque no me gustaría que me pasara lo mismo que a ti…supongo que tendrás alguna técnica para saber si no tiran para el otro lado, ¿no?—Descubrí mis ojos, pude ver como Alfred me observaba atentamente desde el lugar en el que se sentaba, avergonzado de tener tanta atención de su parte que gire mi rostro hacia un lado volviendo a cubrir mis ojos con mi brazo.

— Idiota, ¿acaso crees que es gracioso?— Mordí mi labio en un intento de controlar mis emociones, nuevamente sentí unas caricias sobre mi cabeza…las odiaba…las odiaba por el simple hecho de que muy en el fondo me gustaba que tuviera esos gestos conmigo, pero debía recordar que era como su amigo, no como pareja o algo más…—.La vi besando a una mujer…hace mucho tiempo…

— ¿Cuando estábamos es secundaria…?—Solo asentí, y pronto sentí como su mano me apretaba con más fuerza …el recuerdo de cuando pensaba declararme, cuando buscaba a Alfred por toda la escuela para decírselo y cuando lo encontré besándose con Dahila. Solté su mano con algo de brusquedad y gire mi cuerpo dándole la espalda—. A-Arthur…lo siento…—le escuche susurrar, luego escuche como se recostaba a mi lado y observaba mi espalda…o al menos así lo sentía yo.

— Solo sé que no quiero que me sigas preguntando más de esto…—Susurre sin mirarle— .solo quiero que esto acabe y olvidarme de…—Unos brazos se aferraron a mí por la espalda, a lo cual yo temblé ligeramente. Deje que me abrazaran, pero no voltee a ver al dueño de ellos…

¿Por qué estos 51 días no avanzan más rápido?

Día 36

— Eres muy raro, Alfred…—Susurre. Estaba nuevamente recostado en el prado, mi ánimo decaía. Y la persona a la cual le hablaba era la razón… ¿Por qué no simplemente podía llegar y olvidarle rápido? Sentí como su mano de nuevo se colocaba sobre la mía, fue ahí que tuve la respuesta: Porque hace siempre ese tipo de cosas que solo hacen que sienta más y más por él…Estúpido Alfred…— Normalmente cuando te gustaba alguien antes te pasabas el día entero contándome de ella, ahora no has dicho nada…— Mire a Alfred que lucía confundido por mi reclamo, sin embargo siguió con su mano sobre la mía.

Comencé a preguntarme si era correcto de que dos chicos se tomaran de las manos por mucho que fueran amigos…o bueno quizás Alfred con lo ingenuo que es podría habérsele pasado por alto y por ahora solo quería en parte apoyarme por lo que estaba pasando…sí, debía ser eso.

— ¿Eh?— Vi como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo—. Bueno…yo…es solo que…

— ¿Hay algo que no puedo saber?— Pregunte un tanto molesto—. Tú vives preguntándome cosas de las que no quiero hablar…

— Bueno…es que cada vez que te contaba algo, parecías molesto…

— Ah…—Sonreí con sarcasmo—. ¿Ahora eres considerado?

— S-solo calla, ¿quieres?— Gruño Alfred aún con ese rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, no pude evitar recordar todas las veces que se burlaba de mi porque mi cara se ponía roja, sentí que la hora de la venganza había llegado. Sonreí triunfante.

— _¡Aww…! Alfie_, ¿podría ser que estas avergonzado?

— ¡N-no me llames así!— Rompí a reír viendo como Alfred continuaba avergonzado, de hecho puso una carita adorable que hacía mucho no veía.

— Te ves lindo, así…_Alfie_

— ¡Y-ya basta! ¡Igual todavía tú no me dices quien te gusta! —volví a reír, solo que esta vez mis risas se habían convertido en carcajadas, termine soltando la mano de Alfred para intentar de aliviar el dolor de mi estómago en medio de la risa. Apenas pude ver que Alfred en un principio me miraba molesto, de pronto pareció sorprenderse por una idea que tuvo y luego sonrió también, para luego comenzar a reír también—. oye…hace mucho que no me llamabas así…— Era cierto… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le llame así? ¿7 años? No lo sé y tampoco importa. Sentí que acariciaba mi cabeza en medio de mi risa que recién comenzaba a relajarse—. ya estaba pensando que no te lograría hacer reír de nuevo…—deje de reír y Alfred me miro sonriente—. estabas muy deprimido, así que no sabía cómo ayudarte…

— Serás estúpido…—susurre sin poder evitar sonreír. Pero era cierto…de algún modo había logrado quitarme la amargura de encima, aunque no sabía muy bien si eso estaría bien mañana, pero me quede viendo a Alfred y pude notar lo preocupado que había estado por mí los últimos días…‹‹Serás idiota, Alfred…››

— Oye… ¡vas a decirme si o si quien te gusta cuando todo esto acabe! ¡No acepto objeciones!— Declaro Alfred. Hice un esfuerzo enorme para evitar que mi sonrisa se borrase y asentí. Ya vería como me sacaría eso de encima.

Día 37

Viernes. Como siempre fuimos a Patapsco al finalizar las clases, nos recostamos en el prado esperando que el atardecer comenzase. Definitivamente me había ayudado bastante el ataque de risas que tuve el día anterior; aunque eso no significaba que no me pasase algo al estar cerca de Alfred o que no me doliese cuando hablábamos del tema de su futura novia, o que simplemente internamente no me maldijera por aún seguir sintiendo cosas por él. Eso no cambia tan rápido, pero al menos ahora podía lograr mantenerme más firme y controlar mis ganas de llorar. No quería seguir preocupando a Alfred.

— Oye, Arthur—desvié mi mirada del cielo a donde estaba él, Alfred continuaba mirando al cielo despreocupadamente—. mañana después de terminar el informe… ¿me acompañarías aquí otra vez?— al decir esto volteo su cuerpo para que quedara frente al mío, con nuestros rostros demasiado cerca. Inevitablemente me sonroje y me senté rápido intentando de que mis mejillas pasasen desapercibidas.

— S-supongo que no tengo otra opción…

— _¡Yei!_— celebro sentándose también— Entonces, entonces, ¿irías después a mi casa a ver una película?— Volví a mirarle de reojo.

— Es de terror, ¿verdad?—Alfred me miro de nuevo luego de dar un pequeño resalto.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—le di un golpe en la cabeza.

— Idiota…eres demasiado predecible…—murmure—de seguro después vas a querer dormir conmigo, ¿no?

— ¡O-oye eso era cuando éramos niños!

— Seguro…

Día 38

Llegue a las diez en punto a la biblioteca municipal, con Alfred acordamos de juntarnos en la entrada. Si, puede que suene sacrificado trabajar en un día sábado tan temprano, pero como teníamos que ir a Patapsco por la tarde, el tiempo se acortaba…para variar Alfred estaba tarde. Bueno tan solo unos diez minutos no le hacen daño a nadie así que decidí esperar.

Pasaron treinta minutos cuando sonó mi teléfono, era Alfred.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?— Gruñí cuando conteste, iba a preguntarle donde diablos estaba cuando escuche un montón de cosas caerse al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿no te habrás dormido?

— ¡Perdóname Arthur!— Le escuche lloriquear, solté un suspiro alejando un poco el teléfono, ya que Alfred ahora gritaba— ¡Estaré en diez minutos! ¡Lo prometo!

— Solo te diré que no nos iremos hasta que hayamos terminado el informe, así que si no alcanzamos a ir a Patapsco no es mi problema…Yo comenzare a adelantar trabajo mientras vienes, así que te espero adentro.

— ¡Ok, ok! ¡Nos vemos ahí!

Alfred llego en cinco minutos lloriqueando y pidiéndome disculpas, yo con suerte había sacado los libros que necesitaríamos y no sabía dónde esconderme de la vergüenza, pues todos nos miraban feo por el escándalo.

—Ya, ya entendí, pero deja de meter ruido que nos van a echar— Logre calmarle en susurros. Fue ahí cuando se calmó, y me siguió a la sala de estudio que había reservado para nosotros dos. Ambos habíamos llevado nuestros portátiles para que se hiciera más rápido, primero nos dedicamos a buscar información en los libros. Una vez reunimos todo comenzamos a escribir el informe. De algún modo sentí como si en todo momento Alfred buscara una excusa para acercarse a mí para preguntarme algo, por lo general eran cosas tontas y nada que ver a nuestro trabajo, por lo que tuve que regañarle más de una vez para que se pusiera a trabajar de una buena vez o no iríamos a Patapsco.

Por supuesto odiaba que se me acercara, y ¡no! No me ponía rojo, aunque creo que Alfred si lo estaba…pero yo no…jamás…

Hicimos una pausa para almorzar, para variar comimos en el Mc Donald's, al menos esta vez Alfred invito a modo de disculpa por haber llegado tarde. Finalmente terminamos a las cinco de la tarde y nos dirigimos al valle.

Como siempre nos tiramos en el prado a esperar la puesta de sol. Mientras contemplaba el cielo, comencé a pensar en lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, en las cosas que me había dicho Alfred para animarme, mis sentimientos… ¿De verdad podría guardármelos toda la vida? Si bien decirlos podía significar el fin de nuestra amistad, me sentía ahogado de alguna forma por no poder decir nada…pero… ¿sería lo correcto? El miedo también era un impedimento, pero además Alfred ya me había hecho prometer de alguna forma que le diría quien me gustaba cuando tuviese a su novia; por el momento no se me ocurría nada que ayudara a que evitara esa pregunta…

— Oye, Alfred— Mi amigo, quien miraba también pensativo al cielo volteo su rostro para ver al mío, por lo que sentí mis mejillas arder—. Tu… ¿tú te declararías a alguien que sabes que no te corresponderá?— Se sorprendió por mi pregunta, me quede observándole mientras volvía a mirar al cielo pensativo, vi que mordía su labio inferior, al parecer jamás se lo había preguntado.

— Mmm…Yo creo que no…—Fue mi turno de volver a mirar al cielo con amargura, aunque al parecer Alfred lo noto porque se sentó repentinamente—. bueno, más que nada porque sería pasar un mal rato mientras te rechazan, ¿no?— Ahora sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, a la vez que me sentaba también sin mirarle—.pero…también creo que a veces es necesario para uno mismo dejar las cosas claras y no quedarse pensando en el "qué habría pasado, si…"—le sonreí con cierta amargura.

— Veo con que ahora te las das de sabio…

— ¡Oye…!

Luego de observar cómo se ponía la puesta de sol, fuimos a la casa de Alfred a jugar videojuegos, luego de comer una pizza nos instalamos en la sala a ver la famosa película de terror. Al principio todo iba bien, pero cuando comenzaron las escenas terroríficas Alfred me abrazo con fuerza, obviamente mis mejillas enrojecieron, por lo que agradecí que las luces estuviesen apagadas. Mientras más terroríficas se volvían las escenas, más se aferraba a mí como si me fuese a ir a algún lado. De un modo u otro deje de prestar atención a la película.

— Ah…que alivio al fin termino…—Suspiro Alfred, luego me miro y pareció darse cuenta de que aún me abrazaba; enrojeció completamente antes de soltarme y mirar hacia otro lado— perdón…

— E-está bien…—De todos modos que cosa podía desear más a que Alfred me abrazara por tanto tiempo, bueno si hay otras cosas pero ese no es el punto. El problema es que con ese tipo de acciones, hacían que de algún modo u otro despertaba una parte de mi deseo hacia él.

— O-oye…— le oí susurrar con timidez—. ¿te importaría si dormimos juntos?— creí que con eso podía morir en paz. Espera… ¡NO! Eso no podía ser bueno, Alfred en verdad quería que me lo comiera vivo. Vi como volteaba su rostro para verme con sus mejillas rosadas…Dios, eso era peor ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?

— N-no veo problema…si tienes tanto miedo…

Nos metimos juntos a su cama quedando uno frente al otro, Alfred me miraba nervioso y yo con mis mejillas ardiendo, no sabía muy bien si Alfred estaba sonrojado o no, al menos la oscuridad no permitía que lo supiera, la luz de la luna era lo único que nos iluminaba. Intentaba de tranquilizarme, pero no podía. Tener a Alfred tan cerca era algo de ensueño, no es primera vez que dormimos juntos, pero….eso era cuando éramos pequeños, ahora nos hemos convertido en hombres y yo…siento atracción por hombres, especialmente al que tenía en frente mío.

La verdad es que no me preocupaba tanto de cuidar que yo le hiciese algo a Alfred, por mucho que quisiera sabía que mi voluntad era más fuerte. El gran problema era como se portaba cierta parte de mi cuerpo, no me llamen pervertido, pero que sea gay no significa que no soy un hombre y bueno…nuestros cuerpos reaccionan sin nuestro consentimiento.

Se escuchó un ruido por toda la casa, pude ver como el rostro de Alfred lucia aterrado y pronto tomaba de mi mano—oye… ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco años?— Reclame, no me desagradaba aquel contacto, de hecho sin pensarlo sostuve su mano con fuerza también—. maldito mocoso…

Tenía ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y besarle, pero eso solo haría que Alfred dejara de temer a fantasmas y comenzara a temerme a mí.

Comenzaba a dudar de mi aguante, al menos estando frente a él por lo que me gire soltando su mano susurrando un "buenas noches" y le di la espalda.

— ¡O-oye no! ¡No te duermas sin mí!—Reclamo Alfred tomando de mi brazo.

— Tengo sueño…—Murmure mientras en mi mente solo pensaba—. ‹‹Por favor, Alfred no lo hagas más difícil››

— Arthur…—Otro ruido más fuerte se escuchó en la casa, esta vez Alfred me abrazo por la espalda dejándome sin posibilidad de escape.

— Alfred suéltame.

— No hasta que me duerma…—Mi rostro ardía de tantas cosas que sentía, de todas las cosas que me aguantaba hacer. Cuando estaba recién logrando calmarme pude sentir la entrepierna de Alfred contra mi cuerpo, endurecida. ‹‹ ¡Maldito Alfred!›› maldije mientras Alfred se aferraba más a mi pues otro ruido irrumpió en la casa. ‹‹ D-debe ser que tiene ganas de ir al baño…si eso…››

— Oye…—le llame intentando de sonar lo más somnoliento posible—. si tienes tantas ganas de ir al baño deberías ir…

— ¡N-no tengo!— Exclamo Alfred quien seguía apegado a mí con miedo, sin embargo alejo de mi un poco su entrepierna. Definitivamente, esta noche no dormiría.

Alfred se quedó finalmente dormido cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, no había dejado de abrazarme. Gire mi cuerpo de nuevo quedando frente a Alfred, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Inevitablemente contuve mi respiración, de algún modo pensé que con mi respiración lo despertaría. Dormía profundamente, su rostro lucia tranquilo e inocente, no pude evitar sonreír al ver aquellos rasgos infantiles que creía perdidos; cuando Alfred comenzó a usar lentes hacia 3 años comenzó a lucir más como un adulto…odio admitirlo, pero hasta luce sexy…, pero sin ellos lucia nuevamente como el niño inocente que era.

Con cuidado y timidez acaricie sus mejillas suaves con mis dedos. Ya comenzaba a amanecer y mis tentaciones por besarle volvían, pero no podía… ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo como eso mientras dormía? Pero no se daría cuenta… ¿y si despertaba? —‹‹Ay Arthur piénsalo bien, no vas a volver a tener otra oportunidad como esta››— me sonroje ante mi propio pensamiento y observe sus labios.

Tímidamente me acerque y roce sus labios con los míos, apenas se toparon entre sí. En ese momento se sintió maravilloso, pero una vez los deje la culpabilidad me invadió… me aleje suavemente de sus labios—soy asqueroso—susurre...Y no era menor…pues me había aprovechado de mi mejor amigo…

Me sentía asqueroso, sollocé en silencio — Soy lo peor…Alfred, lo siento…— sentí como los brazos que me sostenían me atraían aún más hacia Alfred, me asuste al instante pensando que me había escuchado por lo que intente apartarme. Sobre todo por la vergüenza que sentía, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Estaba deseando que la tierra me tragase cuando escuche unos sonoros ronquidos por parte de Alfred, solté un suspiro aliviado; aún así intente de soltarme, pero me sostenía con mucha fuerza que ni siquiera me permitía darle la espalda, sentía que al estar así acurrucado en su pecho era solo seguir aprovechándome de él, pero no hubo caso pues no logre que me soltase y solo tuve que quedarme llorando en silencio de la vergüenza…

**FIN CAPÍTULO III**

**Notas Autora: **

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Esta vez demore (aunque no como de costumbre xD) así que mil disculpas!**

**Bueno la verdad es que en la universidad estamos con la cosa de que tenemos que buscar práctica, y por dedicarme al fic había pateado por demasiado tiempo el hacer mi portafolio ( para los que no saben, estudio diseño industrial xd), en fin entre que lo terminara y me dedicara a mandar curriculums deje de escribir con ganas…y bueno hasta el momento aún no encuentro practica por lo que he estado deprimida y bastante…Podría haber subido el capítulo igual hace tiempo pero no sentía que al revisarlo iba a ser muy objetiva, al menos hasta ahora jeje**

**Y bueno…espero encontrar algo pronto sino no sé qué hare…tendré que salir un año más tarde de lo que debería…en fin…Aprovecho el espacio de si alguien de Santiago de Chile conozca a alguien que pueda darle a esta pordiosera una práctica en diseño industrial, se ganaría mi amor (?) Ok no, pero le estaría eternamente agradecida.**

**Bueno de ahí me cuentan que les pareció el capítulo!**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Childhood Blue

Capítulo IV

Día 39

No sé en qué momento, pero caí dormido. Abrí mis ojos con pereza, pues había dormido muy poco cuando me encontré cara a cara con Alfred, me miraba con preocupación; me tomo varios segundos recordar la asquerosidad que había hecho, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Alfred me había soltado y limpiaba mi rostro con lágrimas— ¿estás bien?— me pregunto, solo pude sentir como mi rostro enrojecía y del miedo a lo que fuera a pasar después, le empuje, tan fuerte que termine botándome a mí mismo de la cama. Alfred me miro atónito, mas no dijo nada, yo solo lo mire muerto de vergüenza, me levante rápido anunciando que iba a ducharme, por lo que cogí mi bolso y deje la habitación.

No sabía que hacer ya, no sabía cómo mirar a Alfred a los ojos…era una mezcla de cosas: una era que no podía evitar pensar cuando lo veía en cuanto deseaba besarlo de nuevo, la segunda era que sentía que me había vuelto el típico pervertido por lo que tachan a los homosexuales nuestra sociedad…me había vuelto el monstruo que había evitado ser. Ahora si Alfred me dejaba solo no le culparía ¿Quién iba a andar con un amigo gay y más encima pervertido? Bueno, él no se había dado cuenta de nada, ¿verdad? Al menos solo tenía que ser más cuidadoso y no acercarme tanto a él. Así que me decidí. La próxima vez que me invitara a dormir lo rechazaría, no quería que por mis deseos terminara abusando de Alfred otra vez. Sobre todo cuando lo piensas así, es doloroso, al final no lo disfrute nada.

Cuando volví a la habitación después de ducharme. Me encontré con Alfred sentado en la cama, me sonrió y se levantó también — Ahora es mi turno, si quieres juega algo mientras me ducho— dijo saliendo de la habitación. Ahí me quede solo, pensé que se molestaría por el empujón que le había dado antes. Me senté en el suelo frente a la cama, frente a esta estaba la televisión y los juegos de Alfred; la encendí al igual que la consola a la vez tomaba el mando. Mientras esperaba a que comenzara el juego me puse a pensar en lo que había hecho a Alfred, definitivamente no lograba sacármelo de la cabeza, también en todo momento recordaba lo que había hablado con él…ahora más que nada me preguntaba ¿Qué pasaría si le confesara lo que siento por él? Independiente de que sea gay, no sé cómo reaccionaría él ante eso, no sé qué pensaría, digo…que su mejor amigo está enamorado de él…

— ¿Arthur, estas bien?— Pegue un pequeño saltito al escuchar su voz y dirigi mi mirada a la puerta. Alfred yacia ya vestido secando sus cabellos con una toalla—. llevas un buen rato pegado en la pantalla de inicio del juego— aclaro, fue ahí cuando mire nuevamente la pantalla y me di cuenta de que hacia un buen rato que podría haber iniciado el juego.

— Parece que aún tengo algo de sueño…jejeje— me sonrió de nuevo y se sentó a mi lado a la vez que presionaba el botón "_start_"

En la tarde fuimos a ver el atardecer, yo no había dejado de pensar sobre lo que debía hacer, entre que no sabía de qué sería lo correcto y la reacción de Alfred. Intentaba de inútilmente olvidar el beso, pero cada vez que lo miraba, mi mirada iba dirigida a sus labios.

Note de pronto que Alfred me miraba preocupado, de inmediato dirigí mi mirada al suelo.

— Has estado raro todo el día… ¿estás seguro de que estas bien?— nuevamente mis mejillas ardieron, pero no volví mi mirada hacia él. Sentí su mano acariciando mi cabeza, sin quererlo me tense y Alfred alejo su mano.

— Solo he estado pensando en lo que hablamos ayer— Respondí mirándole de reojo, sabía que de algún modo u otro se había ofendido por mi reacción—. … ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona es muy cercana a ti?

— No entiendo…

— Si esa persona se te declarara... ¿la odiarías?— Alfred dejo de mirarme, tampoco miro el sol, sino que poso su mirada sobre sus rodillas y sonrió triste.

— No…definitivamente no lo haría…— yo lo miraba con sorpresa cuando Alfred volteo a verme algo incómodo—. quiero decir…no significaría que no me sentiría incomodo al principio…pero no, no la odiaría. Sobre todo si somos amigos, ¿no te parece?— Asentí con una sonrisa triste abrazando mis rodillas—. Así que vas a declararte…— enrojecí.

— A-aún no estoy seguro…— Alfred rio un poco dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

— Tuviste pesadillas, ¿verdad?— Pregunto de pronto Alfred viéndome serio, yo permaneci en silencio un tanto aliviado,pues eso de verdad significaba que no se había dado cuenta de nada—. Relájate todo saldrá bien…— No sé cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso—. de todas formas pase lo que pase yo estaré ahí para apoyarte…

— No lo creo…—Susurre apenas pensando que no me escucharía y me levante, pues la puesta de sol había acabado—. Debería volver a casa antes de que mi madre me regañe de nuevo.

— Ah…si…— ¿Ahora porque lucia deprimido?

Día 40

Era lunes, por lo que era el día de entrega del informe. Solo esperaba que nos hubiese ido bien. De alguna forma seguí sin poder mirar a Alfred a la cara…recordaba el beso que le di la otra noche y solo me entraban deseos por lanzarme por la ventana. Siempre que podía evitaba su mirada y sé que se daba cuenta, por cómo me miraba cada vez que lo hacía…Me preguntaba si él quizás se había dado cuenta de lo que le había hecho y si simplemente había decidido no decir nada respecto a eso, pero si fuera así creo que al menos trataría de alejarse un poco de mí, ¿no es cierto?

— _Arthie_…—Estábamos en el bus hacia Patapsco, yo estaba sentado viendo por la ventana—. ¿Por qué estas evitándome?— Voltee a verlo serio, de alguna forma u otra esperaba que me dijese algo—. Desde ayer que estas extraño.

— No te estoy evitando, idiota…debe ser cosa tuya— me asegure de verle a los ojos al decir esto, sino bien sabía que no me creería. Se quedó viendo mis ojos esperando claramente a que volteara como solía hacer cuando le ocultaba algo—. si estuviera evitándote no estaría aquí…—Susurre, al parecer con eso pareció tranquilizarse, pero mi corazón no lo hacía aún. Mientras miraba sus ojos no podía evitar pensar en lo de la otra noche y las ganas que me daban de besarlo otra vez. Definitivamente todo esto había sido un error.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?— Pregunte a pesar de que sabía bien la respuesta; Alfred no quitaba su mirada de la puesta de sol, yo me limite a recostarme en el prado a observar el cielo.

— Once días…

— ¿Tan poco queda…?— Suspire con tristeza sabiendo lo que se vendría—. ‹‹Quisiera ser yo a quien se lo dijeras››

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Es mucho!— Se giró esta vez para mirarme, fruncí mi seño.

— Es poco…— Dije sentándome.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿En dónde piensas decírselo?— Pregunte mirando al sol, le hice una seña a Alfred para que hiciera lo mismo.

— Pues…aquí mismo— mire de reojo su rostro sonrojado adornado con una sonrisa—. de alguna manera todo comenzó aquí…

— Mmm…si, tienes razón…—Susurre viendo al suelo con tristeza—. ‹‹ ¿Y si simplemente se lo digo yo?...no mala idea, mala idea…››

— Siento que ya no puedo esperar más para decírselo, ¡de hecho podría hacerlo ahora mismo!

— Entonces ¿porque no vas y se lo dices ahora?— Pregunte viéndole con algo de resentimiento—. ‹‹Así terminas con este sufrimiento de una buena vez…››

— Porque todo el tiempo que pase aquí contigo habrá sido para nada…— Esta vez me miro a la vez que me sonrojaba, poso su mano sobre la mía y se acercó a mí—. En estos cuarenta días han pasado muchas cosas, buenas y malas, en parte por hacer esto, nos hemos vuelto más cercanos que antes; así que quiero cumplir con los cincuenta y un días como es debido.

— S-serás idiota…—Susurre intentando de ocultar mi vergüenza y sentimientos con mi brazo libre. Estúpido Alfred, siempre que decías ese tipo de cosas me enamorabas más…

Día 41

Solo quedan diez días. Había comenzado a tener miedo, llegaría pronto el día en que Alfred me dejaría solo otra vez, de alguna forma continuaba imaginando que esa persona seria alguien como Dahila: manipuladora, posesiva y celosa; creo que ya lo mencione antes, pero el solo imaginarme que quien le gusta es así me daba escalofríos…sobre todo si al final de la relación lo trato tan mal, yo solo quería que fuese feliz; pero siendo egoísta me importa más el que no me abandone, siento que de alguna manera eso me mataría.

— Oye, Alfred…— Lo llame mientras bajábamos a través del bosque para volver a casa. Él iba un poco más adelante que yo por lo que se detuvo y volteo a mirarme.

— ¿Dime?— No esperaba a que volteara por lo que me sonroje de golpe, al menos no quería verlo a la cara para preguntarle, pero ahí estaba observándome con curiosidad.

— Bueno…yo…—intente de desviar mi mirada al suelo, pero seguía sintiendo su mirada sobre mí—. m-me preguntaba si…si tu…—trague saliva, Dios no entiendo cómo podía estar tan nervioso—. cuando tengas novia…¿t-te tomaras un poco de tiempo para mí también…?— Se formó el silencio entre los dos, yo no me atrevía a mirarle, no tenía idea que cara habría puesto…sentía que había hecho una pregunta demasiado incomoda; pero cuando me di cuenta dos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo apretujándome.

— _Aww!_ ¿_Arthie _esta celoso?

— ¡No estoy celoso!— Proteste intentando de alejarle, pero el ahora frotaba su mejilla con la mía.

— ¡Celoso eres tan lindo!

— ¡Que no lo estoy!— Grite empujándole con fuerza para que me soltara, él se alejó riendo—. ¡cuando estabas con Dahila hiciste lo mismo…!— Esta vez calló y yo cubrí mi boca con ambas manos, mientras Alfred me miraba triste—. perdón…no debí decir eso…

— Está bien— Susurro volviendo a acercarse, esta vez acaricio mi cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos—. es verdad que me aleje y me arrepiento mucho de eso, lo sabes bien ¿verdad?— Asentí aún con su mano sobre mi cabeza—. Mmm… ¿Alguna vez te mencione por qué termine con ella?

— Pues no, nunca lo hiciste…

— Bueno…entre varias cosas que no le pude soportar, la más importante era que me había prohibido juntarme con mi mejor amigo—Esta vez dejo de acariciarme y con un brazo rodeo mis hombros para atraerme hacia él dándome un coscorrón—. Obviamente eso no lo puede permitir un héroe, ¿verdad?

— ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!— Le empuje otra vez Alfred rio y me abrazo.

— Prometo no volver a permitir algo así, ¿está bien?

— S-serás estúpido…

— ¡Estas rojito!

— ¡Cállate!

Día 42

— Siento que los días pasan muy lentos— Comento Alfred observando la puesta de sol. A mí me pasaba todo lo contrario, se me estaban pasando muy rápido y eso en parte me angustiaba, por otra parte me había tranquilizado la promesa que me hizo Alfred de no dejarme solo, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si era así de posesiva su novia? ¿Alfred la dejaría? Mejor sería para mí en ese caso…

— Es porque te impacientas tanto.

— ¡Igual! ¡Pasa muy lento!

— Si estás así de impaciente… ¿Por qué no mejor se lo dices ahora mismo?

— Bueno…—Pareció sonrojarse un poco, aunque no podría asegurarlo porque la luz del sol cubría su cara—. hay algo que quiero comprobar…

— ¿Y eso es…?

— S-E-C-R-E-T-O

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Hahahaha! Te diré cuando lo compruebe, ¿ok?

Estúpido Alfred…Antes sentía que los días pasaban muy lentos, ahora hasta las horas de clases se me hacen cortas. Supongo que debe ser porque todo va a terminar y yo no podré hacer nada por evitarlo.

Día 43

Se sentía como si entrara a clases y a la hora ya habían terminado, quizás exagero pero si, se hacía muy corto. ¿Sería porque quizás pasaba más tiempo con Alfred? De algún modo pasábamos más tiempo juntos durante las clases, cuando habían actividades las hacíamos juntos, si pasaban lecciones simplemente nos pasábamos papeles escribiendo tonterías, creo que nunca antes lo había pasado tan bien en la escuela. Alfred tenía razón de alguna forma en estos días con sus peleas y todo nos volvimos más cercanos que antes…era ridículo para mí porque yo no pensaba que pudiésemos ser más cercanos siendo que habíamos sido casi como hermanos desde niños. Aunque aún sentía que no sabía todo de Alfred…o al menos de lo que se relaciona con él…

— Oye es raro pero todavía no me hablas de la persona que te gusta…—Proteste mientras subíamos la colina, Alfred se detuvo un momento de golpe y se estremeció, sin embargo no volteo a verme—. ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

— ¿N-no era que habíamos quedado en que no te diría quien era hasta que me declarara?— Sonaba avergonzado aún así continuo subiendo por el bosque, yo lo seguí intentando de alcanzarle pues su rostro avergonzado era adorable sobretodo porque tenía una excusa para molestarlo. Como se notaba que me conocía, porque cuando estaba por alcanzarle comenzó correr, obviamente hice lo mismo, Alfred era más rápido que yo por lo que me fue imposible alcanzarle antes de que llegásemos a la cima, una vez llegue lo encontré dándome la espalda aún por lo que aproveche y salte sobre él aferrándome a su cuello para derribarlo. Cayo boca abajo— ¡Oye _Arthie_, eso duele!— Se quejó aún conmigo encima de él, yo había caído sobre su espalda por lo que me hice a un lado mas no lo solté.

— Es tu… culpa por huir—Me queje respirando con dificultad, Alfred me daba la espalda y yo seguía "abrazando" a Alfred del cuello, me sentí avergonzado al darme cuenta de esto, pero no le solté hasta que sentí que giro y nuestras miradas se encontraron—. em…Alfred…—Él también estaba increíblemente sonrojado…de seguro por el agotamiento de subir corriendo. Avergonzado me senté intentando de calmarme mientras Alfred seguía recostado, lo mire de reojo y vi como cubría su rostro avergonzado con una mano—. ¿De que estas tan avergonzado?— Ante mi pregunta se sentó rápido.

— ¡No estoy avergonzado!— Casi me grito, pero su rostro enrojecido decía todo lo contrario.

— Pero si estas todo rojo— reí, mientras veía como sus mejillas se inflaban de forma adorable—. No me dirás que estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas para hacerle a tu novia… ¡agh!—Sin esperármelo Alfred volvió a darme un coscorrón ahorcándome con su otro brazo, yo intente empujarle para que me soltara, pero solo logre que dejase de agredirme, pero no me soltó—. ¡hoy estas muy alterado!

— No lo estoy…—Susurro haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse—. creo que estoy un poco nervioso nada más…—muriendo de vergüenza me acurruque en su hombro, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba, pero pronto su mano se enredó en mis cabellos. Justo en ese momento el sol comenzó a ponerse.

— ¿Tienes miedo a que llegue el día…?

— ¡C-claro que no! Un héroe no tiene…

— Claro que puede tenerlo…tampoco significa que este mal…— Le mire de reojo, pude ver que hacia un puchero—. ¿Y? ¿Vas a contarme o no?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Sobre ella…— Deje de apoyarme en su hombro para mirarle, de algún modo me sentía molesto con que me dejara afuera con ese tema.

— Em bueno…es que…—No entendía que le pasaba, era como si estuviera en un debate mental consigo mismo que no iba a acabar nunca.

— No te pido que me digas quien es…— Susurre intentando de calmarle, pero parecía que no conseguiría nada—. solo quería que me contaras como es…—Continuaba nervioso, aún así vi que sonreía divertido.

— ¿Quieres saber contra quien estas compitiendo?

— Estúpido…—Gruñí desviando mi mirada, Alfred rio para luego dirigir su mirada al cielo—. Si no quieres decírmelo, solo dilo…

— Es… bueno…—hablo de pronto—. algo tímida, no es de muchos amigos y por lo general…es una persona bastante gruñona, molesta y poca paciencia…si…—Al principio parecía incomodo diciendo todo aquello, pero a medida que hablaba su confianza volvía poco a poco, incluso comenzó a verme a los ojos mientras hablaba—. pero es muy inteligente y estudiosa…y bueno también—Ahora había comenzado a titubear nuevamente y su rostro se sonrojaba—. l-lo que más me gusta de esa persona es que no expresa lo que siente fácilmente…ok si se, sonó un poco raro, bueno…lo que quiero decir…—cualquiera creería que ahora se estaba declarando de la forma más estúpida posible, yo no podía evitar sonrojarme y sentir inmensas ganas de llorar—. No dice lo que siente con palabras, pero de alguna forma las expresa de otro modo…

— Alfred…

— Siento que al hacer eso expresa mucho más y el cariño que da es mucho más fuerte…— Fue mi turno de acariciar su cabeza, de algún modo…sentía que me había descrito a mí, por lo que quería que se callara, si no rompería a llorar—. ¿Arthur?— Le abrace con fuerza, no quería que viese las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sentí como me abrazaba también, detente maldito idiota...

— Me alegro…veo que encontraste a una buena chica...—Susurre triste—. No te preocupes estoy seguro de que te corresponderá…

— Arthur…que…— Deje de abrazarle para luego levantarme.

— Vamos a casa…—Susurre tomando su mano para que se levantara, después de eso me fui caminando delante de él, solo que un poco más rápido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tenía que gustar un hombre? ¿Por qué no había nacido mujer mejor? Si fuera mujer, Alfred se habría enamorado de mí…Si supiera cuanto le odie en ese momento…

Día 44

Este día se me comenzó a hacer más largo, además de que no me encontraba muy bien por las cosas que me había contado Alfred, este se había pasado en los descansos hablando con Kiku, aunque en un minuto que Alfred salió del salón, Kiku se acercó a mí.

— ¿Paso algo?— Me pregunto preocupado—. luces bastante decaído—explico antes de que pudiese decir algo, suspire y termine contándole la descripción que me había dado Alfred de la chica que le gustaba, el cómo pensaba que si no fuera porque soy hombre le gustaría a Alfred…

— De alguna manera…creo que no me habría importado si no fuera igual a mi…— Susurre mirando a mi mesa.

— No te creo…—Susurro Kiku, pues Alfred había vuelto al salón—. di que no te afectaría tanto, pero de que te importa, te importa— se levantó observando como Alfred conversaba con otro de los chicos—. Un consejo, Arthur-san, trata de no quedarte siempre con solo lo que escuchas y ves…debes mirar más allá…

Fue ahí cuando volvió a su asiento y yo me quede observándole sin entender nada, a los minutos volvió Alfred a sentarse a mi lado.

Me sonrió nervioso, pero no dijo nada. Solo en el almuerzo estuvimos juntos pero…de alguna forma nos sentíamos incomodos, Alfred parecía estar desanimado pero a la vez nervioso por algo, supongo que solo Dios sabía porque. Recién ahí comenzamos a conversar fluidamente de cosas sin importancia. En la tarde, como ya habíamos acostumbrado nos dirigimos a Patapsco a ver la puesta de sol.

— Al final…vas a traer a tu chica aquí, ¿verdad?— Alfred quien estaba sentado un tanto alejado de mí, miraba el infinito un tanto incomodo, pero asintió. No entendía que le pasaba, pero intente sonreírle, pues ni siquiera prestaba atención a la puesta de sol que estaba por comenzar— bueno pero supongo que antes la llevaras a otro lugar, ¿no?

— Supongo…—Le oí susurrar. Quise levantarle el ánimo, por lo que me acerque un poco e intente de demostrarle que el saber de su próxima relación me interesaba.

— ¿Dónde?—Pregunte esta vez de verdad curioso, en algún rincón de mi mente deseaba saber a dónde me habría llevado Alfred si fuera yo quien le gustara. Vi como su ceño se fruncía, pero a los segundos me dirigió una mirada seria que en ese momento no supe interpretar.

— A tomar helados y a los recreativos…—Yo le mire extrañado, si fuera a mí a quien invitara estaría bien pero…

— Me parece bien los helados, pero… ¿los recreativos? Alfred, a las chicas no…— Calle ante la mirada de Alfred que continuaba mirándome serio, se acomodó frente a mí y coloco ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

— Arthur…tengo algo que decirte…—Susurro sin quitar la seriedad en su expresión, pero eso si podía sentir sus nervios en sus manos temblorosas—. ¿Prometes no odiarme?— Ahora sus ojos reflejaban miedo como si temiera perderme, ante ese pensamiento no supe si reír o llorar, yo era quien más temía perderlo y ver que él sentía lo mismo en parte me aliviaba en cierta manera.

— Estúpido… ¿Cómo podría odiarte?— Intente sonreírle, pero Alfred solo parecía entristecerse más y más—. Alfred… ¿Qué tie…?

— Me gustan los hombres—Le oí susurrar, me pilló desprevenido, obviamente se trataba de otra de sus bromas por lo que sonreí forzadamente

— Buena broma Alfred, casi caig…—Esta vez Alfred me tomo del brazo con fuerza.

— Hablo en serio—Esta vez lo dijo fuerte y claro…—. Arthur, me gustan los hombres —Me quede en shock, una parte de mí no lo podía creer, Alfred quien siempre había estado rodeado de chicas… ¿era como yo?; la otra parte que si lo hacía sentía un alivio inmenso pensando en la cantidad de años que había pasado ocultando mi orientación sexual, pensando siempre en que si llegara el día en que Alfred lo supiera me rechazaría…—. soy gay…

— Mentira…tu no…—Apenas podía hablar, sentía como las lágrimas se iban acumulando además del nudo en mi garganta que no me permitía hablar; de pronto recordé a la futura "novia" de Alfred, que obviamente era un hombre…A Alfred le gustaba un hombre que era igual a mi…Si me lo hubiera dicho antes quizás…podría haber luchado por él. Ahora era demasiado tarde para mí…—. Suéltame…—Susurre. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, alivio porque Alfred no me haría a un lado por lo que soy, tristeza por saber que alguna vez tuve la oportunidad sin saberlo y no la aproveche…y rabia, porque si Alfred me lo hubiese dicho antes, quizás cuantas angustias me habría ahorrado en todos estos años.

— Arthur…—Mire sus ojos dolidos, yo solo quería llorar, salir corriendo, encerrarme y no ver nunca más a nadie…

— ¡Suéltame…!— Le grite esta vez empujándole, logrando que me soltara y cayese de espalda al suelo. Lo mire con toda la rabia que sentía y salí corriendo de allí. Alfred no me siguió, una vez llegue abajo tome el bus que acababa de arribar y me fui a casa.

Una vez en mi habitación me eche a mi cama a llorar liberando todo lo que me había aguantado durante años y lo que sentía ahora. No era una broma, Alfred era homosexual también, yo no le dije nada y hui. Soy lo peor…de seguro quería saber que era lo que pensaba de él, de seguro creía que lo había rechazado por su sexualidad. Siendo amigos de toda la vida, mi mejor amigo, mi primer y único amor…Sin quererlo había hecho lo que tanto había temido que Alfred hiciese conmigo, tratarlo como si fuese la peor escoria que hubiese pisado la Tierra, simplemente por ser él, por ser quien era, homosexual.

— ‹‹Alfred…Lo siento, Alfred, lo siento tanto…››

Y la verdad, es que era imposible que me perdonara…

**FIN CAPÍTULO IV**

**Notas Autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que este capítulo estuvo más corto, pero bueno al menos cuando empecé a hacer las divisiones por capítulos del fic, me preocupe de que quedaran en momentos conflictivos como este hehehe. Sé que puede que Arthur este quedando todo el tiempo como el pobre tonto que es incapaz de darse cuenta de nada, pero bueno eso tiene su explicación y lo crean o no hay personas que pueden llegar a pensar y actuar así en la vida real (cofcofnoesqueseayocofcof), eso lo contare en el próximo capítulo…como podrán imaginar será el último :D

Y bueno, volviendo a mi vida personal, lamento haberles dado la lata con mis lamentos de la práctica, digamos que ese día había estado con crisis al respecto, estaba con miedo de no conseguir nada sobretodo porque se me estaban acabando los plazos para tramitar los papeles. Opción no era darla el otro año, al menos no para mí, ya que significaría tener graduarme un año más tarde de lo estipulado (sobre todo pensando en que he pasado siempre todas mis materias, voy al día con todo y bueno tener que atrasarme por una cosa así…).

Ok no daré más la lata porque tengo noticias :D al día siguiente de quejarme por aquí una amiga me mando un anuncio de que necesitaban un practicante en una tienda de diseño, por lo que mande curriculum de inmediato junto a otra amiga y nos llamaron a las dos, increíblemente quedamos las dos trabajando :D así que estoy súper feliz!

Ya no doy más la lata hahaha nos vemos en el otro capítulo!

Se me cuidan!

Byebye!


End file.
